I Wish Goodbyes Didn't Hurt So Good
by JuGgUlAtOr413
Summary: You met him at a Library. And it just might be, Gamzee actually cares about you. More than Sollux ever could. Plus, you don't have to clean the kitchen. Now, if only Sollux would let go. WARNING: Abusive relationship.
1. Love, Thy Enemy

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Can you not do a single fucking thing right?! I asked you to do one thing, one thing Karkart, and you mage to muddle it up!" A hand slams against the right side of my face, and I tumble back into a wall. Please, not this again. He said he'd stop, he promised me that. "God you're so fucking useless! All I asked was if you can clean the kitchen, CLEAN THE GOD DAMN KITCHEN!"

"I did!" I manage to squeak out.

"Oh really?" He shouts, reaching to the back of my neck. Gripping on to my hair, tightly. "Are you looking at the same shit I am?" I barely realize what's going on when Sollux slams me down to the floor.

"The floors a mess!" He pick me up by the tufts of my hair, and I whine in pain. "And look at the sink!" He shoves me over to it, and I brace myself against the counter. "There's still dishes in it! It's like you don't even fucking try! The only good thing you're great at is sitting on your ass all day, or laying on your back!"

"Fuck you!" I shout at the top of my lungs. It's cut short by him punching my throat.

"Don't you DARE fucking shout at me! We wouldn't have any these problems if you just listen to me!" He growls. I can't do this right now, he starts pacing like he always does when he's mad. I inch my way out the kitchen. "Do you know what your prom- HEY! Where do you think you're going?!" He turns towards me when I'm grabbing my keys at the door. He charges in my direction but I'm out the door and sprinting down the street. Not tonight, I can't deal with him tonight. For one fucking day, I just want him to come home not in a piss poor mood. I keep racing down the street, till I get to a street corner. Where can I go right now? Or at least till Sollux has calm down or gone to sleep. My phones buzzing from my back pocket but I know it's him. I don't want to deal with him right now. I start walking again, out of fear of him following and just because I can't just stay still right now. A headache seems to sneak up on me, while my brains buzzing with what just happened. I think I did forget to sweep, and I should have rinsed out my dishes. I need to stop stressing him out so much. With his work at the computer store, me not doing simple things like that are probably bugging him out more. With my head reeling, I didn't realize I was about to walk into the side of a building.

"Ouch." I whine, rubbing my head. Looking up, I see it's the local library and it's still open. Thinking I can waist some time I make my way in. Surprisingly, it's pretty crowded for it being it 4:30 in the afternoon on a Friday afternoon. Then again, it's finals week nationwide. I make my way through to the only table by itself. it's in the furthest corner of the entire library, and has a light flickering above me. It's nice how it's quite and secluded from everyone, I like it. I grab a chair and sit down in the corner. My phones is still obnoxiously buzzing, and I'm starting to get weird looks. Taking it out, I see it's about 15 missed calls and 26 texts. I shut down my phone completely, I don't want to think about my boyfriend right now. I'll try to explain to him when I get home.

"Hey bro, is this seat taken?" I jerk my head up, shoving my phone in my pocket, and turn in the direction of the voice. There's a man standing beside me, looking idle between me and the book he's holding. He has long, wavy, black hair down to his shoulder blades. His eyes were tinted with an indigo color that I've never seen before. Along with his angular face and eyes, he's wearing a black hoodie with purple flames, which I'm guessing was a band tee, which helped bring out his features. "Uh, can I sit here, I said." He says a little slower. I guess my gawking at him was getting creepily-awkward.

"Uh, sorry, no. No one's sitting here." I stutter out nodding to the seat.

"You're all alone? You aren't studying for finals?" He asks pointing to the other kids in here.

"No, I've graduated last year." I say chuckling a little. I've always looked younger than I appear.

"Really? Me too, I thought you were a freshman" he says sitting down with his book. "Did you go to the college here?"

"I've been in this town my whole life." I say

"You look familiar actually. But, what has you out tonight? Since you're not a student."

"Well, " I gulp. "Just out. I was bored."

He laughs, almost sounding like a clown horn. "Well, bro, if you go to the library when you're bored, then I'd hate to see what you do to relax." I laugh along with him. Ok, not the best lie ever, but , hey, what are you going to do?

"So, what about you?" I say smirking "Come to see the dangerous side of life down at the library?"

"I wanted to see if they had my book yet." He smiles, holding the book in his hand. "It's by one of my favourite authors." I look over at the title and feel a wave of shock.

"You read the _Love, Thy Enemy _series?!" We get shooshed by some kids at the table beside us, from my excitemnet over this revelation.

"Yes, I love them."

"How far are you into it?" I ask him.

"I'm at the second book, I think. At the part where Xaiver is flashing back to where he met Alexander. Right after they share their first kiss."

"Yeah that's the second book," I say nodding. "I don't find a lot of people out here that read it."

"I know, I found it on accident." We spent the rest of the night talking about the sereies and other mind slowly started relaxing, and forgetting about Sollux. Which doesn't happen all that much. It felt nice. It seemed like we where there for only an a few minutes when it started to clear out for closing.

"Well, I guess we got to go, uh, what did you say your name was again?" He asks me whlie starting to get up.

"Karkat, and your's?"

"Gamzee." He says reaching out to grab my hand. "So, are you going to be her tomorrow? It's been fun talking to you. I kinda want to continue it."

"Well, I would have to see. Maybe around three?" I tell him. We walk down the hallway and out to the front steps of the library.

"Ok, I should be here then. Bye Karkat." He says turning on his heels in the dark night.

"Bye Gamzee. See you around." I wave goodbye but he's already turned the corner. I turn around back to my house, praying that Sollux is a sleep. I wonder if Kanaya's home. She's my older sister, she doesn't live that far either. But, I think she's at her girlfriend's house. I sigh, arriving at the front door to see that the lights. Bracing my self, I pull out the key, unlock the lock, and open the door. "Sollux?" I whisper, but there's no one in sight. I tiptoe in, and start towards the back room when I hear a shout.

"KK, is that you?" I cringe, his lisp always shows worse when he's mad. And that could have sounded better.

"Y-yes. It's m-me." He comes out the living room and walks towards me.

"Were where you?! I called and texted you!" He standing right in front of me now, shouting. I wish I did go to Kanaya's first, she probably is back by now.

"I-I'm sorry." I wait for another insult, or him to strike me again. But, he just wraps me in his arms.

"No, I should be. I-I won't do it again. I just lost my temper, you know I love you right?"

"R-right."

"I won't do it again, I promise." He leans in and kisses me. But, it's not the same. I hasn't been the same since he struck me the first time. I don't think it will ever be again.


	2. Sibling Hate IS Love

The sunshine splashes through our bedroom window. I roll over, trying not to drown in the light. Sollux already left earlier this morning, saying that he has to go to work early this week and probably has to stay later than usually. I guess that's the work of a computer programmer. He works for some a company that makes video games, and website hackers. I groan realising I can't get back to sleep. It's tome to start my day I suppose. My body aches as I swing out of bed; I'm still slightly sore from yesterday. I make my way to the closet, and start making a mental list of the things I have to do today. First, check to see if Sollux needs me to do anything, I don't want a repeat of last night. Then, I guess, go down to Kanaya's, she can probably help me cover the bruise on my neck. My sister has always be the fashionable type, always coming up with new style ideas. Oh, and she's always the helpful type, even when you don't want it, she's there for anyone willing to listen to her. I walk downstairs to the kitchen to see a note plastered by the railing.

Hey, Karkat, I won't be back till around 11. So, could you order a pizza? Extra cheese, no olives. Don't even go half, you know how much I hate them.

"I like olives." I whisper to myself. I take the note and put it into my pocket. I'll order it around six, that should be enough time to wait. I think he would have put up a couple of more notes if he wanted some things done. Walking over to the sink, I see another note.

Don't worry about cleaning today, you deserve a break. Just be back by six if you plan on leaving. No later than six-thirty, though.

I tuck that note into my pocket as well. He seems to be in one of his nice moods today. Since he said I can leave the house I, I'll just go to Kanaya's. I can spend a little time over there. I put on my favourite black tennis shoes, and go to the key rack. Not surprisingly, Sollux has taken my car keys again. I wished he would ask before he just takes them. I've brought that up before, but, it didn't end so well. Since he's my boyfriend, it's ok, I suppose.I mean, I did let him move in with me. Well, more like he let himself move in. I run my hand through my hair like it's going to help erase my thoughts. I love Sollux, we're just going through a ruff spot, right? I question everything about us the entire way to Kanaya's. Arriving to her house, I see her outside on the phone.

"Well, you'd probably see him today. Why don't you ask then?...Can I call you back later? My brother is walking up...Yes, Farewell." She clicks her phone shut, and turns to me. Arms wide open. "Karkat! Salutations! How are you doing today?"

"Hey, Kanaya," I say walking into her hug. "Can I come inside?"

"You have enough knowledge to know that answer. You're always welcomed in my home." She says. Kanaya opens up the door, and sweeps her arm in a motion to let me in. For some unexplainable reason, her house was built backwards. So, her front door leads to her kitchen. It's so weird, but Kanaya loves it. "So, what brings you here so early? Normally you don't arrive till later in the afternoon." She inquires.

"I-I, um, well, I-I need your help, again." I stutter out. She looks at me awkwardly until it dawns on her what I mean.

"Oh, Karkat...Again?" I just nod. She places her hand gingerly on my shoulder, rubbing soothingly. "Well then, come along." She drags me by the hand to the kitchen table. "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab a couple of things."

I stare around the room. Her walls are covered in some tacky wallpaper that looks as if she got into a time machine and plastered it with tacky, untasteful 60's clothing. On top of that, it's decorated with eccentric clocks, and photo's of her girlfriend. She said she let Rose, her girlfriend, decorate. Otherwise, I believe she would have burned down the entire area. I personally think she was poking fun at Kanakya.

"Back." I turn to see her holding a kit of makeup. "Now, show me where he assaulted you."

"He didn't assault me..." I sigh. Here we go again. She's always seem to have an input in my relationship. I don't want to hear about it today, but I'm going to have to go through with it. I don't want to look like I lost a 12 round boxing match with Hades for my date with Gamzee.

"Karkat. Hold still, you're going to make me smudge the foundation."

"S-sorry." It's not a date. I'm just meeting him at the library. People don't do dates in the library for one, and I'm with Sollux, I'm not going on dates with anyone. It's just a friendly get together.

"I wished you find somebody else. You know you deserve someone of expectable value. Unlike the being you deem your boyfriend."

"Kanaya..." I warn.

"What? I can introduce you to one of my nice friends, instead. They wouldn't knock you around every time they had a mood swing." I don't reply. Once again, the award for the most tact goes too anyone other than my sister.

"He's just stressed from work." I say defensively.

"Stop fortifying his reasons to abuse you." She tells me quietly. Silence sets in as she finishes up covering my bruises.

"Thanks." I mumble, and walk out the door. Without saying another word.

((()))

I've been walking around the park for the last couple of hours, still trying to clear my head. It's almost three o'clock, when I said I would meet Gamzee. It doesn't take me long to arrive out to the library. All I had to do was climb the parks outer fence. Efficient, yes, worth the 150 dollar ticket, no. I sit down on the front steps waiting.

"Hey! I was starting to wonder if you where actually going to show up." Gamzee walks down the front steps of the library. Today he was wearing a deep indigo vest, with a white band tee underneath.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" I say dusting myself off. "Do you want to go back inside?" I say pointing to the doors.

"Actually, if you don't mind, do you think we can go get a coffee? There's a café that I know that's not to far from here."

"Sure. I'd like that." We start off in the direction he took home yesterday. We talk a little on the way over, which makes it even shorter. We arrive at a quaint little coffee shop about a block away. Walking inside, you can sense the calming ambiance of the place. It smells like espresso beans freshly grounded, and herbal tea. There's that generic calming brook sound track that they always play over the sound systems at shops. The walls are painted the mountain grass green, and with the lights dimmed low creates the perfect calming mood.

"Welcome to the Broken Calf, would you two patrons appreciate a table?" I twist my head back around to see a man walking towards Gamzee and I. He's not much shorter that Gamzee. His hair is bone straight to his shoulders, with flicks of blue throughout. Tugging at his black, muscle tee I can see he has a tattoo on his left arm in the shape of an arrow, and on the other some short of animal hoof. "Oh no." He mumbles in a baritone like voice.

"Equius! Little brother how are you?" Gamzee grabs the man in a tight embrace.

"Gamzee, as much as I acknowledge your kind gesture, I'm obligated to remind you that I'm on the job. And under regulations I'm not suppose to have any personal displays of affections to customers."

"Aww, motherfucker, you know Mom don't care. Now, where is Nepeta all up and hiding?" He lets go of Equius, moving him into a head-lock, and rubbing his head quite ferociously.

"if you could realise me from your brotherly embrace, " He huffs out from under his arm "I can call her."

"Naw, if she's busy. Just let me and my friend here have a table."

"As you wish." He manages out of his brothers hold, he ushers us to a table in the corner. There are a lot of tables open. Being so late in the afternoon, the only people here are just ordering to go, or trying to earn some well deserved quiet from everyday life. We order our drinks, and Equius goes back to the kitchen with them.

"So he's your little brother?"

"Yeah, hear it from him any other day he's the oldest." Gamzee chuckles. "What about you? Do you have any little siblings?"

"No, I have an older sister though. And she makes sure I remember it too. She practically raised me though, our parents were always working or out of town. So, being in charge come naturally."

"She sounds like one of my friends," Gamzee says leaning back in his chair slightly to look out the window. "And like Equius. Our dad left us when we we're little, I've never seen him, barely remember him, so I helped my mom raise us. Me, Equius, and our little sister Nepeta. When I moved out for college, Equius thought that the job of looking over everyone fell on him, I guess."

"Gamzee!" With his name being shouted, Gamzee draws out of our conversation and looks around. When he spots what he was looking for, a smile plays on his lips.

"Heeeey, Nepeta!" He leaps up from the table. A girl that looks as if she just graduated from the sixth grade runs up to him. She has black curly hair like her eldest brother, but it's in a more orderly mess. Her front bangs are died this olive green, which helps to bring out her green eyes. They seem to sparkle with the same enthusiasm that I saw in Gamzee's yesterday. I can't clearly see her shirt, but It looks like it has a picture of CatDog on the front.

"Who's your friend over here?" She asks nudging her head towards me.

"This is my friend Karkat."

"Ooooooh, I see." She says in a knowing tone, and I see Gamzee face drop.

"Hi," I say waving.

"Hello, Karkat, I'm Nepeta," She says reaching out for me to shake her hand. "I've heard A LOT about you."

"Nepeta..." Gamzee warns, blushing slightly.

"Oh? I hope all good."

"Oh, from the way you've been described," She leans in to my ear and whispers loudly "VERY good." Gamzee looks falter when she adds emphasis on her words.

"Do tell."

"NEPETA, I think mom's calling!" He tries to interrupt.

"Really?"

"I didn't hear anything." I put in, smiling.

He nervously chuckles "Well, you might want to check to be sure. You know how she gets when you're playing around with the customers."

"Fine," She clicks her tongue slightly in annoyance. She tilts her head back towards me, keeping a glare on her brother. "Nice to meet you, Karkat. I'll see you around."

"Bye, Nepeta." I say as she turns on her hills to disappear into the kitchen. A wave of relief seems to wash over Gamzee when he finally knows his sister won't be back for awhile. "She's funny."

"That's what you think." He says starting to breathe again.

"So, tell me. Do you work here with your family?"

"Oh, no, I work at a record shop with my cousin. I tried working here, but I always spilled the drinks." He states laughing. "What about you? Do you have some zany job with your sister?"

"Well, I've been looking around actually. I quit my last job, I didn't like it not one bit."

What was it?" He bounces another question my way.

"It was an office temp. It just got to stressing after awhile."

"I can understand that," Gamzee places his hand in his vest and pretends to be smoking a cigar. "I need you to process theses ASAP by three, make coffee, schedule me a 2 o'clock meeting, see what's wrong with the copier, go get drinks for the office, and have this all done in the next thirty minutes."

"Exactly." I say chuckling. Our drinks come out, waited by Equius, and we spend the rest of the time drinking and laughing about each others lives.

"So," Gamzee says licking the reminisce of his cappuccino from his cup. "Since you don't work, what do you do with all that time on your hands?"

"Throw wild study parties at the library. You got to see one last night. It was getting out of control till you showed up." He starts throwing a little laughing fit, remembering part of our conversation from yesterday.

"Well, I hope I'm not crashing into your schedule, but how about you hang out with me tomorrow? I can show you how lame people party." He asks me.

"Oh geez, I'm not sure, let me see," I pull out my phone and pretend to be looking at the a schedule. "I'm going to have to squeeze you in after my booking reading with the President, but I think I can make it."

"Oh thank you for making such a drastic change. Here," He grabs a napkin from the table and pulls out a pen from a pocket sewn on the inside of his vest. He jots something down quickly, and hands it to me. "It's my number. I'll just call you to say where we can meet up."

"OOOOOOH, Gamzee giving out your number? You're such a player." Once again He locks his eyes on to his sister giving her a menacing glare. She was cleaning the tables off, we've actually been here for quite awhile. It was 5:30 and we were the last to people here.

"Nepeta..."

"What? Am I interrupting your date?"

"NEPETA..." He says through his teeth. He turns back to me with an apologetic look.

"Well, it was a nice date. I mean, if it was. Because if it wasn't it was still a nice gesture." I stumble on my words. Gamzee smiles again, this time I can sense he was genuinely excited.

"Gamzee's got a boyfriend! Gamzee's got a boyfriend!"

"I swear to God!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't make me come over there!"

"NYH!" She sticks her tongue out to him. He gets up from the table.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, I have to go tie her to a tree." He smiles sweetly to me.

"It's alright, it's getting late anyway. I have to go home."

"What? No goodnight kiss?!" Nepeta puts her hand to her forehead for a dramatic effect earning a well deserved growl from her starts walking over to her and they going chasing each other into the kitchen but not before he shouts a farewell over his shoulder. Waving goodbye, I head out the door down to my house.

My car's still isn't back, so neither is Sollux. My mind seems to sting, and my mouth fill with bitterness. I almost forgot about Sollux, is he going to be mad that I've been gone for most of the day? And I said I went on a date, A DATE, with Gamzee. Isn't that cheating? I remember specifically telling myself that it wasn't a date. What happen to it was just a friendly get together? It's not like he would know, but I feel guilty thinking about it. But...at the same time, I don't. I shake my problems out of my head, or try to, and walk into our house. I flop down on the sofa, and close my eyes. Before I can doze off I remember that I have to order a pizza. I dig in my pockets for the note Sollux left, to see if he left the number of the place he wanted. Three papers fall out and looking at them I realise the two from Sollux, flew their way under the couch, while Gamzee's napkin landed near my foot. I sigh, reaching down for the pieces of paper.

"Why can't he just order the pizza at work?" I grumble to myself. Grabbing the paper, I see there's not a number. I shake my head at my wasted effort. I look for a pizza place that delivers to our neighbourhood, and pay through my phone. Hanging up, I flick on the T.V. I look over to my phone, with the backlight finally going off.

"I wonder if Gamzee's done tying Nepeta to a tree." I chuckle. "He's actually really cute fussing with his siblings." I almost smack myself for saying that out loud. I'm with Sollux, I'm happy with Sollux. I mean he's probably not even gay. Gamzee's just a really nice guy that share some common interest with me. Even if he was gay he'd have swarms of other men all over him if he wanted. I feel my argurment is being proved invalid at the back of my head. What about how he smiles at you? Or, how he didn't deny it was a date you two were on? Then he offered to take you out again, to do stuff he likes. Oh, also, you heard what Nepeta said, he's been talking about you as well. I look down at the napkin I simultaneously picked up.

"Maybe I could just send him a text. Just to pass the time." My phone's still sitting on the table, reaching over to grab it, I start to dial the numbers, and they pop onto the screen. I send out a hello with my name, and a few seconds later he responds. We spend the rest of the night texting, only taking a break to get the pizza at the door, and till I fall asleep on the couch.


	3. Childhood Memories

"Hey, Karkat wake up!" My chest stings, as I feel someone slap it. "You fell asleep on the couch."

"Well thanks for waking me up." I mumble sarcastically. Sollux is standing over me, staring.

"Have you just been sleeping all day?" He says walking away to the kitchen.

"Yes, I didn't feel good so I just crashed on the couch." I say crossing my fingers behind my back. He's must be getting a plate because I hear cabinets slamming.

"That, or you were being a lazy ass." He shouts. I sit up on the sofa and rub the crick I got from it in my neck. I spot the napkin that Gamzee gave me stuck under my left thigh. I quickly shove it in my pocket as Sollux walks back with a plate of food. "So you just didn't do anything, all day?"

"Well, I was thinking on something." I say as he flops down besides me.

"What?" He rolls his tongue slurping up the cheese dripping from one of his slices.

"What if we..." I pause before I continue with my thoughts.

"If we what...?" He is still paying me no mind as he globs the next piece.

"If I should go back to work." I change what I was thinking to the next best thing. I told Gamzee that I quit my job. Which wasn't a lie entirely, I just didn't mention the part that Sollux convinced me that he can work and I can stay at home to fix up the house. That was a year ago, and he still insists that I stay home.

" What? And actually," He places his hand over his mouth, with a small gasp. "WORK!?"

"I'm serious."

"Why would you want to do that?" He talks with a persuading tone. "All you have to do now is clean up the house, then you can do whatever you want. Do you really want all the stress of working? I mean just look at me," Sollux points his hand towards his chest. "You know how stress I am everyday."

"Whatever." I huff.

"Besides," He drags closer to me, wrapping his greasy hands around my waist. "You're such a good house wife."

I roll my eyes getting up from my seat. "I'm getting tired again. I'm going to bed." I start walking up the stairs to our bedroom. Before I get to the top step, I hear him yell again.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

**((())) **

The clock is flashing one thirty six, when I hear someone climbing in to bed beside me.

"Hey, Karkat," He pokes my back slightly whispering. "Hey, KK, are you awake?"

"Yes...?" I sigh out. I feel his hand rub down the side of my leg, and he places it on the top of my thigh.

"Do you remember when I we first moved in?" His hands drags up to the top of the top of my pants. "How we wanted to break the bed in?" His steamy breath tickles my earlobe.

"No, you wanted to break it in. I wanted to sleep, just like now."

"Aw, don't be like that, Karkat."

"I told you I was feeling sick." He presses his body on top of me, pinning me down.

"You know you want to. I heard it helps release headaches."

"I don't HAVE a headache, I just want to sleep. Get off of me."

"C'mon just kiss it."

"NO, GET OFF!" I shove at him, and he falls back to the mattress. I grab a pillow and head off to the door. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"KARKAT!" I hear Sollux shout as I slam the door behind me, but I ignore him. The couch had never look so soft, as I dive down and fall to sleep again.

**((())) **

There's a door slamming close that wakes me up from one of my dreams. My phone's still sitting on the table so I check the time.

"Where the hell is he going at 2 o'clock in the morning?" I groan falling back to the comfort of my blanket. I'm about to try and go back to sleep, when something dawns on me. I don't actually care.

It's around seven when I finally decide to try and wake up. This time, the first thing I see is another note by the kitchen sink.

So you say you want to work, right? How about you start working on cleaning the house? Clean the bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. Don't forget to vacuum. If you start to feel sick, there's some Alka Seltzer in the seasoning cabinet. Oh, speaking of seasonings, I got a craving for Italian, see if you can make something.

I wrinkle my nose at the paper. Does he really expect me to be his house wife and maid? It crumples in my hands, finding it's way to the floor. Fuck this, fuck him, I've had it with his bullshit. I just want to relax. Actually, hanging out with Gamzee yesterday was the most relax I've felt in awhile. I go back over to the table and grab my phone. I hope he's awake, I don't want to bug him if he's sleeping. I dial his number and wait for the click of someone picking up.

"Hello?" A raspy, familiar voice picks up on the other end.

"Hi, uh, Gamzee?"

"Hey! Karkat what's up?"

"Well, I was hoping, if it wasn't too early-"

"Oh, sure! You can come over now. I was actually planning on calling you at eight. I can just give you directions."

"O-ok."We spend the next couple of minutes describing the streets to his house, since he could only remember his street name, and that I'll be over shortly. I go upstairs to the bedroom to change out of my pj pants, passing a picture of me and Sollux. It was our two year anniversary photo, he insisted that we get it for memories. I stare at it for a few minutes, trying to feel the same way we did back then. Happy, not ready to bring one another down. I take a sigh, and flip it around. I think, it's over.

**((())) **

I show up to Gamzee's house a quarter after ten. It took awhile because I got lost near the coffee shop. Sollux, being Sollux, took my car again, so walking made it longer that I thought it would.I give his door a once over. It's a wooden oak door, made with intricate designs. It has a door knocker in the shape of a goat. Grabbing the heavy metal, I bang on the door three times. It doesn't take long before the door opens.

"Sup, Karbro?" Gamzee grins sweeping his arms to motions me inside.

"Hi, Gamzee." Beam right back at him, coming in. He ushers me to a well furnished room, that's mid-Victorian. There's a fireplace against the farthest wall, and paintings of lions and weird sea beasts.

"Just hold on a sec, ok? I have to go grab my keys." Gamzee's said facing back down the hall we just left.

"Ok, I'll just sit here." I sit down in on of his four chairs that he has spread around the room. Staring at one of his paintings of a bearded man throwing a net towards a beast, I start to hear clacking on the floor. At first, I thought it was Gamzee again but then when I call it stops.

"Gamzee?" Getting up from my chair I walk over to where I heard the noise. There's no one there, just an empty hallway. I shrug it off, maybe something feel. I walk back to the living room, waiting on Gamzee still. I'm going to sit back down again, but there's something in my seat.

"Hey." I talk to it, it lifts it's head up slowly, turning it towards me. It's a Great Dane, it's fur black, with white marks through out. His hair towards his head starts to puff out being wild and unkempt, and his eye have two right circles around them. "Hey boy, you think I can have my seat back?" I say petting his head. He doesn't budge put he appreciates the pat. "I'll just take the sofa instead." As if he knew what I meant he jumps off and walks with me, laying his head on my lap. "Well, you're a friendly dog, aren't you?" I stroke his back while he closes his eye.

"Hey Karkat! Ok, I'm ready! Let's go." Gamzee clumps his way and turns into the living room. His face seems to turn white when he looks towards us.

"What?"

"N-nothing. It's just," He turns his head slightly "he didn't bite you right? Or growl or anything?"

I laugh, "This dog? He just took my seat then insisted on getting petted."

"What?"

"Yeah, why?"

"H-he's usually not so friendly with other people. Just with my family and me." He purses his lips to whistle, all the dog does is look at him.

"Here, High-blood, c'mere." The dog, now deemed Highblood, blows air out his nose and doesn't budge.

"Hey, Highblood," I try to talk to him. He lifts his head, looking me in the eyes."Me and Gamzee have to go, but he'll be back." He barks, and looks like he's shaking his head. Highblood uses his cold nose and nudges my hand. "I'll be back too." And with that he jumps off.

"Wow, you didn't say you were a dog whisperer." Gamzee

"I didn't know I was." We walk back outside the door and start walking towards the downtown area.

"So, tell me, you said you graduated last year right?"

"Yes," I answer his question kicking up dust down the street. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just for conversation. What did you graduate in?"

"Liberal Arts. I wanted to be a Writer."

"You wanted, or you want too?" He turns to me.

"Well...I don't know right now." I say rubbing my shoulder. " Actually, there's a lot of confusing things going on, I'm not really certain on anything."

"Well, maybe you just need someone to help you?" I look towards him, and he has the straightest face I've seen him with in the last couple of days.

"I thought I did, have someone to help I mean, but I don't think they want to anymore." I rub the back of my neck trying to relax. "But, enough about my problems, you said you graduated too."

It feels like he still wanted to talk about my degree, but he smirks a little. "I graduated with an English degree, not because I wanted to write like you, for just for the degree."

"Oh? Why just for the degree?" We turn the corner to one of the towns older streets. It's the residential business area.

"So, if I needed it I could get a job easily."

"What do you do?" I say side steeping a crack made by a near by tree root.

"I'm an artist. With paintings and musically, I guess you can say." He gives me his memorizing smile.

"Wow, that's really interesting. Do you make your own songs?"

"Yes, I might play along to some main stream pop songs now and again, but usually just my own."

"I bet you're good."

"Well thanks," He bumps my shoulder "Maybe you can come to a show one night. Sometimes I play down at the bar on 20th street."

"Just tell me the time." I smirk.

"I'll see when I have one next. Ok, where here!" He stops in front of an old, brick building. On the outside it's drawn with chalk colours.

"This is where you have fun?" I ask sceptically.

"It's what's inside that's the fun part." He says walking towards the doors. "Come on." For the outside of the building looking so torn down, the inside is well furnished. Walking down a hall, I hear children laughing, and small crayon drawn pictures on the wall.

"Where are we?" I question.

"Where I know all the cool kids hang." He laughs, opening one of the doors. When he does, a wave of excitement splashes over the two of us.

"Hey you guys! Mr. Gam's here!" An armada of kids no older than six rush up to the two of us, mostly tugging on his legs.

"Hey, you guys. How are you guys been? You haven't giving your other teachers any trouble, right?" He bends down onto his knees. There are a groups of yes's and some kids telling on the others. I laugh a little, kids where always funny to me.

"Hey, Mr Gam, who's that?" A boy, a little taller than the rest points his finger at me.

"This," Gamzee get's up and wraps his arm across my shoulder, and I swear it's loud enough for the rest to hear. "Is my friend. Mr Kat."

"Mr Kat?" I giggle, that had to be the most ridiculous name I've have ever gotten called, but the kids love it.

"Is he your boyfriend?!" I hear one girl shout, earning a blush from the two of us.

"Well, no, he's just my friend." He tugs at his collar, turning towards the floor.

"Aww. You guys looked cute." The little one pouts.

"I can be your boyfriend Mr Gam!" A boy beside her raise his hand high.

"Jack, your to young for him!" Another kid shouts.

"Am not! I'm the oldest here! I'm almost," He pauses to count on his fingers before he answers "Seven!" Holding up nine fingers instead.

"Are too!"

"You two cut it out, Jack, thanks for the offer, but no I'm too old." Gamzee puts a stop to it quickly, by the way he's covering his laughs, I don't think he wanted to. "Ok, who wants a story before snack?"

"YEAH!" They all shout, running to another area of the room, Gamzee turns towards me with this sly smile.

"What?"

"Could you read them a story?"

"What!? Gamzee n-no I-I couldn-"

"Aww, c'mon, you're the Journalist out of the two of us. You can make something up." He says moving me towards the area with the kids. He places me in the chair, and before I could protest again, he looks over to the children. "Hey, you guys, Mr Kat's going to read you a story, ok?" They give out another holler of excitement, and sit, legs cross, in front of me.

"I'm going to get you back." I say through a smile.

"Make sure to make it long." He waves going in to another room. I turn back to the kids, still smiling.

"Well, uh, Once upon a time, there was a frog and a princess..." I star off slowly.

"No! Not that one! We've heard that one before!" A boy interrupts.

"How about The Beauty and Beast?"

"That one too."

" Red Riding Hood?"

"Yup!"

"Sooooooo, what do you guys want to hear?"

"A story with a princess!" A little girl with freckles shouts.

"And ogres!" Yells a group of boys near the back of the mob.

I mouth out wow. "Ok, so in a kingdom, far, far, away. There was a Prince and a Princess." I begin again.

"What next?" The girl with freckles asks.

"They already had there happy ever after. They moved into the Prince's castle together." I continue on "They loved each other very much but then, something happened to the Princess." There are gasps from my tiny audience "She started to change into an ogre every other night. The Prince, would have to fight off the ogre, but he wouldn't always win." I look up to see the kids fully interested in my story.

"What happens to the Prince?" One of them asks.

"Well, he eventually gave up. He would do whatever it takes to make her stay happy. When the Princess turned back to herself, she didn't realize what she was doing to the Prince. One day, she just stayed the ogre. The Prince, now he stays with his ogre bride for as long as he can, maybe one day the Princess will turn back, he hopes. But she never does."

"Mr Kat, does the Prince ever leave?" A boy that cuddle up to my leg in the middle of the story asks.

"He should, shouldn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe, one day, the prince will realise it's better if he does." I tell them. "He should find a new Princess."

"Snack everybody!" Gamzee has walked back into the room with us sometime during the story. "It's cookies and milk!"

"You should go before an ogre eats them." I say to them. They start screaming, running into the next room.

"Nice story, you make it up all on your own?" Walks over to me as I'm getting up from the chair.

"You could say that."

**((())) **

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" We're walking back to my house, he insisted that he wanted to.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow," Gamzee tells me. "But, I can hang out around, let's say, 3:330?"

"That's fine, I can probably visit my sister. I haven't seen her in a couple of days." I look in the direction of my house. "Well, we're here," I turn towards Gamzee "Thanks for walking me back, you didn't have too."

"It's cool, Karkat, I wanted too. I had nothing else to do anyway." Gamzee tells me waving it off.

"Bye, I'll see you later." I reach out and give him a hug.

"Y-you too." I hear him stutter out. His heart beating fast, I think mine too. He reaches his arms below mine, and starts to hug me back. Finally letting go, I walk up my front steps waving.

"Where the FUCK have you been?!" I walk into the door, getting greeted by a raging boyfriend.

"Out." I tell him curtly. I walk by him heading into the kitchen, with him hot on my heels.

"OUT?! Just, OUT?! Did I say you could go OUT?!"

"You're not my mother, or father, so I didn't know I had to." I say over my shoulder. God, he can be such a prick at times.

"Don't get smart with me! And stop walking away from me when I'm talking to you!" He yanks on my shoulder. Causing me to almost fall onto the title floor.

"Fuck off!" I shove his shoulder, making him step back.

"Don't. FUCKING. Push me." He raises his hand, making me see a flash of white as he slaps me. I feel my head slam into the cabinet, and a rush of blood to my head. "What's going on with you lately?! You're acting like a little bitch. Or at least more than usual! You're not even listening to me when I tell you to do things!" I grip my head, trying to block the blood from gushing down the side of my face. "Did you forget who the hell you're talking too!? Hey! Are you listening to me?!" He tries to turn me around to face him again, but I swing my fist around and it socks him in the gut. Sollux falls over to the floor gripping his stomach, while I dash out the door. I run, I keep running til I'm by Kanaya's house again. I bang on her door, still holding my wound regardless of the blood blocking my vision. There's no answer, but I remember she keeps a key under the flower pot, so I use that. I walk in and I see Kanaya and someone sitting across from her. Her face is riddle with shock as blood drips down my cheek.

"Karkat?!" I hear my sister say

"Karkat!? A voice I've heard before echo her.

"You know him?!" She turns her attention to the person.

"YOU know him!?"

"He's my sibling!"

"HE'S your brother?!"

"YES, how do you know him?!"

"He's the guy I've been talking about!" I gaze towards the raspy voice and realize who it is immediately.

"HIM!?" Kanaya points towards me.

"Hey, I'd hate to interrupt this reunion but, I could really use someone's help?" I interrupt the two. Kanaya jogs over quickly along with Gamzee. With in a few minutes, I'm patched up, and she has me on the couch for fear of a concussion. I told her I will explain later, I just wanted to sleep. The last thing I hear are Gamzee and her whispering in the kitchen.


	4. I Hate That Couch

"My back.." I stretch out on my older sisters couch. It's the day after our fight, no Sollux's fight, I'm so done with his attitude, I swear to God. My heads reeling as I sit up suddenly, reaching to nurse my pulsing head.

"Well, look who's awake among the living! Good morning, Brother, did you sleep well?" Kanaya's sing-song voice hits my ears. Since we were kids, she's been the one to enjoy mornings.

"Peachy." I grumble starting my way to the kitchen.

" That's grand news. Now, I need your help to decipher something's for me," She flies right by my smart remark. "Like what happened last night with you and that monster you deem your boyfriend." She follows right behind me and sits across the table.

"Kanaya, I have a headache, it's too early for your questions, and he's not a monster." I rub my temples explaining to her.

"It's 4:30 in the afternoon." She laughs.

"What!? Oh geez, I'm late." I bang my head on the table. "Ouch!"

"Late for what?"

"I was suppose to meet Gamzee at 3:30."

"Oh, which also reminds me," She leans over the table on her elbows smiling to me.

"Oh God."

"When did you Gamzee come across one another?"

"We met each other a couple a days ago, in the library."

"Can you deduce something for me?" She says with this sly smile I've come to know well.

"No."

" Have many pails of drool have you've been filling? I even have to admit, he is pretty charming."

"I'll be sure to warn Rose of his evil ploys." I sigh. Just then, her phone rings and I'm saved by anymore embarrassing questions for the moment. I pull out my phone, to tell Gamzee sorry that I won't be able to make it, to see my notifications. 30 missed calls and 37 texts, all from Sollux. I roll my eyes, he probably flooded my voice-mail inbox. I delete all of these and see someone else texted me as well. 2 missed calls and 5 texts from Gamzee. I feel a wave of guilt, I wish Kanaya would have woken me up, she knows I hate sleeping late. I really like Gamzee, he's sweet and funny. He just a really nice guy all around.

"Oh, Sollux," I look up. Kanaya picked up the phone and started speaking. "I'm fine, and you?" She's silent for a few minutes. "Karkat's missing you say?" She turns towards me and I shake my head vigorously, mouthing that I'm not here. "Well, I haven't seen him since about two days ago." She turns her back to me, giving her full potential back into the call "Has he called me? No, I haven't spoken with him either...He's bound to show up eventually..." I shake my head, he's probably calling from work. He's going to complain that I made him waist his lunch looking for me. After a few tries of getting off the phone, Kanaya hangs up on him.

"He's a talker, isn't he?" She says coming back to me. "Now where we're we?"

"Talking about how long I can stay." I tell her. I don't want to talk about my relationship problems with my sister. I love her, but she can be zealous when it comes to me breaking up with Sol.

"No, no, it was something else," She moved next to me now, with that same smile. I have an eerie feeling that she's up to something.

"I'm out of here." I get up and walk over to the door where she's placed my shoes.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"The library, it's one of the only places I know I can get a moments peace. I'll be back in an hour or so." I walk out the door before she can finish her sentence. I reach down at my phone to see it reads it's 5:04, the library doesn't close till around 6:30 so I have enough time to stay away from everyone. Picking up my pace, I trot past the park and elementary, arriving in front of the athenaeum of books. Not surprisingly, it's no longer as crowded as it was three days ago, the kids are probably cramming in any last bit of notes in the dorm rooms. I sit back in the furthest corner, at the same table I sat at the other day. The only sounds are a couple sitting in the back whispering to one another and the librarian stamping the books to be put on the shelf tomorrow. I pull out my phone to play a game and see Sollux has still been calling me.

"Karkat?" I look up, fearing of who just called my name, only to see Gamzee. He's holding one of his books again, and his face is written with concern.

"Oh, Gamzee, hello. How are you? I'm sorry I told about not calling you to cancel. I was just preoccupied." I awkwarly try to explain, he just puts his hand up.

"It's okay, I understand. But, can I talk to you," He looks over me looking at a group of kids laughing "Alone?"

"Yeah, ok." I get up following Gamzee to the hallway that leads to the front entrance. He stops starting to lean against the wall, turning back to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, it's just a cut. Kanaya said at the most it's a mild concussion."

"No, no, I mean, ok, ok?"

"I-I well," I look down towards the floor. I excepted him to ask about it, but that doesn't mean I would know what to say.

"If you don't wan tot talk about it I understand." He says quickly after.

"No, it's ok, I just...I do have a lot of things on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about them? If you want , I mean."

"It's just," Gamzee's looking at me with this face of care and concern. Then I start admitting what I've been hiding "It's my boyfriend."

"You mean Sollux, right?"

"Y-yeah, how do you know?" I ask him, a little amazed that he knows.

"Kanaya's your sister."

"Oh." There's a small embarrassed silent.

"I'm sorry."

"No," I say back quickly "It's fine. I w-want to leave him."

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't know why." I tell him honestly.

"You could do better than him Karkat." He gets up from standing against the wall. "You're an awesome person, you're sweet, you're kind, I mean just look at the way you hung out with the kids the other day! Seriously, you deserve better. I could-" He stops his small rant and clacks his mouth shut, looking away from me.

"You could what?" I ask him.

Nothing, It's just, well, shit, Karkat I, just I-" He starts stumbling on his words.

"Gamzee, you can talk to me, just calm down." I reach out resting my hand on his arm. He was tense but, he relaxes a little.

"I, Karkat-" I didn't realise how close we were until I feel him press his soft lips against mine. We stand like that in the hall for what seems like minutes. The shock hits me first, because I wasn't expecting him to do that. But, I'm glad that he did. Gamzee finally lets go looking down at me, smile like he was just caught holding someone's hand in preschool.

"You kissed me." I let out.

"I'm sorry, should I have not?"

"Yes, no, well, yes and no." I fall back against the wall running my hand through my hair.

"Why yes?"

"Well, that solved some of my problems." I smile a little.

"Why no?" He asks.

"Because I'm still with Sollux." I say half heartedly.

"You shouldn't be."

"For what? To clean up after him? Do what he wants? Karkat, he treats you like his on personal slave." Gamzee has an exasperated look on his face. There's this quick silence when my phone starts buzzing in my back pocket. Pulling it out, I see the screen flashing Sollux's phone number.

"Who is it?" Gamzee looks down at it.

"It's," I look down at the phone and back to him. "It's no body." I say hitting the end call button. "Gamzee, thank you for I guess listening to my bullshit, and for any instances you had to go through with my sister."

"You're welcome, Karkat." His eyes are slitted and we're awful close. I've been pressing my lips together since he kissed me, but now, I want to press them agaisnst something else. I place them against his softly. My hearts racing, and I feel a little dizzy. Gamzee presses back a little harder. I let go first, feeling the need to breathe.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you staying tonight?"

"Probably at Kanaya's," Just then I remember the pain I had in my back early. "Her couch sucks though."

"Well, why don't you stay at my place?" Gamzee is scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know, I don't want to bother you." I say shrugging.

"Believe me, you wouldn't bother me." He says beaming.

"Well," It takes me a spilt second to make up my mind. "Ok. But just for tonight."

"You can stay as long as you want." He smiles and sweep his arm in a show of dramatics "After you."

"You're such a gentleman." I say sweetly holding back a laugh. The library is starting to close down when we head out the door. The night's cool air brushes around us on the way to Gamzee's home. I still wish I had a jacket to wear, or grab one out the door. We arrive at Gamzee's a little after seven. He fumbles with his keys a moment, then he opens the door. We go inside and it's a little dark, and I can't see clearly but I hear the familiar clicking of claws coming our way.

"Highblood! I'm home! And I brought a friend!" Gamzee calls down the hall. Then, before I realise it, I feel a heavy weight on my shoulders and panting.

"Hey, buddy, I told you I would be back." He licks my face with Gamzee laughing. He snuffs at the badage I have at the top of my head from yesterday.

"Okay Highblood, you can get down now." Gamzee tells him. He whines a little bit, looking at me then back to him. "He's staying the night so you'll see him later." With that, he jumps down, standing beside me.

"He's so friendly." I say patting him.

"Not usually," He turns his head pointing upstairs. "So the bedrooms upstairs, I can just crash on the couch down here. Highblood usually sleeps there, though, so I might have to sleep in the chair."

"Well, I don't mind," I say shrugging once more "It's your bed anyway."

"Are you sure?" He says laughing.

"I'm positive," I grab his hand squeezing his hand a little. I see him smile through the dark; we stumble up the stairs to his bedroom. He has a queen sized bed, with a bathroom to the side, and a walk in closet.

"You can put your shoes over in the corner." He says pointing to the closet. Gamzee goes over to a nightstand pulling out a pair of PJ pants. Then he heads into the bathroom closing the door. I take off my shoes, and my socks. Placing them over to the side in his closet. I take off my shirt, since I've never liked the way they felt against my skin when I slept. I put it neatly on top of my shoes. I climb in under the covers, they have a slight chill to them as I settle in. A couple of minutes later I hear the bathroom door open up, and the light flick off. Gamzee tiptoes over to the bed, sliding in slightly. His body is inches away from mine in the bed. I flip over towards him, his lovely indigo eyes shimmering in what little light we have in this room. "I thought you were asleep," He says to me

"I almost was," I feel some warmth pulsing off of his body.

"Did I disturb you?" He gives me a guilty look.

"No," I chuckle, "It wasn't you. I can't say what woke me up honestly." I hear Gamzee chuckle along with me in the dark. Moving my hand, I accidently brush it across his chest. His hearts beating fast, and mines doing the same. Gamzee arm rests itself on my waist, I drag mine to grip legs start to intertwine with one another's. For such a wide bed, we're so close together I can smell the fresh tingling sensation of mint from his breath. I scoot in closer to him, felling the thin layer of his shirt against my own chest. I feel his eyes looking down towards my lips, and my own doing the same. There's this urge to kiss him that I feel creeping up my spine. My breathing has become slightly ragged, with the exception of my own breath having no minty taste. Gamzee, once again, makes the move to kiss me first. But, it's not like when we were in the library, it's a little more tender. There's electricty I feel shooting down my spine as he places his hand to the side of my cheek. When he let's go, I have to hold myself back from pressing mine to his.

"Goodnight, Karkat."

"Goodnight, ,Gamzee." I snuggle in a little closer to him, and he tugs up the blanket. I start to drift off into a sleep I haven't had in a long time. One to the house settling, with no arguments, and the sound of claws clicking down in the hall.


	5. The Broken Calf Café

Highblood, you're a little cheater." We're downstairs waiting for Gamzee to come down. He said that he wanted to go somewhere right quick. Highblood, being the massive dog that he is, just body slammed into me while playing tug-o-war. Then ran away with the rope. With me right behind chasing him, I am . "I'm going to get you!"

"Hey, Karkat, c'mon! I'm ready." Gamzee shouts on the bottom flight of stairs. He's all dressed in a plain black tee and jeans. His hair if almost flat from how wet it is. So he must have just jumped out the shower.

"Here I come!" I shout, then turning back to Highblood "I'll get you back later." He just happily wags his tail. Disappearing around the corner. Gamzee and I start walking out the door, down the street. It's that eerie early morning quiet, where not even the birds are chirping.

"Where are we off to today?" I bug him. Trying to keep the silence from surrounding us entirely. "It's a surprise," He snickers to me. "You'll love it."

"Last time you said that, I was forced to use my imagination against a battalion of six years olds." I chuckle.

"Oh, it won't be as bad as that," His teeth flash warmly to me "Besides, we won't be there that long." We swivel past a corner, with wind now blowing in our faces.

"If you say so, just next time, how about I pick where we're off too? You've been showing me all week what you like doing for fun."I saying in one started looking at me,and I got a little nervous.I hope he doesn't think that I don't like all of the things we've been doing.

"Sure, we can do it today actually, if you want." I look back up to him. He has that goofy beam of a smile that I've been getting use to lately, spread across his face.

"We're probably not going to be here all that long." We round one more corner until we arrive at the Broken Calf café. "Well, I hope." Walking up to the door, we see his little brother cleaning off the tables.

"Greetings, I'm sorry to inform you that the Broken Calf is not yet open for today." Equius turns around, then realizing it's just us, he raises his brow.

"Hello, Gamzee, Karkat," He nods at me and I wave "What brings you here so early?"

"Aw, cut it out with the formalities, EquiBro," Gamzee hugs him, earnin g a sigh from his brother "Tell me, where are the girls?"

"Where else? In the office, you came just in time, actually. Nepeta was just asking about you and Karkat." He turns to me with a smile "She's been wanting to see you again but, I warn you, they are going to eat you alive."

"They?" I look to Gamzee but he's chuckling nervously.

"Must you try and scare him?" He looks towards me "Follow me," Gamzee heads back to the kitchen with me right on his heels.

"Tell Nepeta I would appreciate some help setting the tables!" He shouts behind us as he door closes. We walk down a winding hallway that has it's light off. There's a room at the end of the hall with it's lights still on. Looking up to Gamzee it seems like he's in his own little thought bubble. I want to ask him what Equius meant, but I don't want to bother him. Arriving at the door, he grips the knob facing me.

"Karkat, I want you to meet someone. " I look to him and just nod, as the door creaks open ever so slowly, I anticipate what's going to be behind it.

"GAMZEE!"I hear a familiar, sweet voice yell out. I see that Nepeta is sitting on a stool talking to someone. She rushes up to give her older sibling a hug. "I haven't seen you since forever!" Today she's wearing this stylish pair of shorts with paw prints covering them all. Her shirt is this enticing lime green shirt, that reads "Pawestivly Gorgeous!" in a form of a cat.

"You saw me yesterday," He tussles her hair, then turning his attention to an elderly women behind the desk. She's smiling at the two silently. With the same smile as Nepeta, smiles at the two.

"Hey Gamzee! How's my little sweetheart?" She places her elbows on the desk, resting her head in her knuckles, smiling up to him.

"Hey, Meulin, I'm fine." He looks down at her. Then I realize something, they look so much alike. "I came by to ask you something."

"Sure! But Gamzee, honey, who's your friend here? He looks nervous or something." She twirls her pen pointing at me.

"That's Karkat!" Nepeta laughs.

"No way!" Meulin's whole face seems to perk up. Her full attention based on me.

"YES!" Nepeta heads over to Meulin, grabbing there hands and they start a giggling fit.

"Brace yourself," Gamzee mouths to me.

"What?" I look at him bewildered till they start speaking coherent words again.

"He's SO CUTE!" Meulin squeals.

"I KNOW right!" Nepeata readily agrees "You should have seen him the other day! He looked so adorable!"

"Oh my God! Just look at him!" Meulin gasps "And his hair! He looks as if he's just a third grader!" "I'm not that young..." I mumble, apparently they have cat ears because they both start giggling again. "Not that young!? Well, how old are you?" Meulin inquires.

I look at Gamzee he just shrugs "Too late now, you're a moherfucking hit."

I look back to face the two girls "I'm twenty-two, ma'am."

"More like two!" She walks over to me giving me a once over "No wonder Gamzee's been hiding you from us! I might just have to take you myself!"

MOM!" I hear him groan.

"Oh, shush, I'm teasing you." Not taking my eyes off of me. She looks a lot like her three kids, Gamzee and Nepeta have her hair, no doubt. Except she let hers grow unbelievably long. It's stretching down her back, almost touching her waist. From behind that wooden desk, I thought she would be a lot taller. But she's a couple inches smaller than me,and I'm only 5'9". "So tell me, young man,what brings you here?"

"Uh, well, ma'am-"  
"Just call me Meulin, son. If you're a friend of Gamzee , you're a friend of mine." She interrupts me. "More like boy-friend." Nepeta quips  
"Ssh!" Gamzee gives her a look, but she sticks her tongue.

"Too bad he can't work down here with us, huh Mom? We could see him more often." Nepeta tells her mother. I look at Gamzee, pleading he gives me some sort of clue what to do. But, he's in a death match glare with Nepeta.

"We could, couldn't we?"

"Mom!" Gamzee whines. Meulin turns back to me, who's wondering whether or not these two are going to start pinching my cheeks. "Karkat, do you have a job?" Her sly smile puts me off.

"N-no, ma'- Meulin. I do not."

"Well, would you like to work for us down here? We do need someone to run the register."

"Well, I wouldn't want to bother you."

"It's not a bother at all!" She shouts

"Well, ok."

"Great, you can start next week! I'll tell you more then." She walks back over to her desk, sitting down.

"Now, Gamzee, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

"I don't even remember anymore." He sighs "I'll just call you tomorrow about it. Bye, Mom." He starts heading out the door.

"Ta-ta! Oh, Karkat, make sure you're here by six o'clock!"  
"Yes, ma'am, I will." Those are my last words before the door shuts with a reassuring click.

((()))

"That went horrible," We're walking down the street, heading in the direction of the library. "More than expected."

"I thought it was funny the way you were getting bested my your sister." I laugh. "I did not get bested by my sister."

You did seem a little flustered when she called me your boyfriend." Out the corner of my eye, I see squirm a little.

"Well, you just got out of a relationship, so I didn't know how you would feel," He stops walking, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm fine with it, I mean, if you don't mind." The moment is quickly makes my cheeks feel hot with embarrassment. He looks me in my face, looking bewi ldered

"With Nepeta saying that, or me being your boyfriend?"

"Um, honestly, both actually."

"Wait, wait, wait," Gamzee starts waving his hands in front of his face. " Karkat, are you asking me out?"

I feel nervous, and have to swallow before I can speak. My mouth is dry, and my tongue is starting to feel like a dry dust rag in mouth.

"Only if you say yes." He doesn't speak at first, he just stares. Before I could try to cover up my blunder, we walks up to me, grabs me in his arms and kisses me again.

**A/N: Ok, ok, now before I hear anyone complain or send me questions, I can explain. I haven't given**

**up on this, nor is it over. I've just had no time to write ANY-FUCKING-THING, other than in my story journal. There's still some chapters to go. **


	6. Woah, Sol, Slow Your Roll

I feel Gamzee's arms around my lower waist still. I've been awake for a few hours now, I just haven't moved. It's slightly dark outside from the early morning sun rise. I swing my legs from off the side of the bed, moving slowly so not wake up Gamzee. I just sit on the edge of the bed for a minute, laughing quietly to myself.

"What's so funny?" Gamzee stirs behind me, yawning and stretching out his arms.

"Nothing," I still say laughing slightly " It's just that this is the first time, in a long time, I actually felt like getting up."

He wraps his arm around the lower half of my waist "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I really don't want to, but I have to," I get up out of his bed walking back over to the closet space he made to put some of my clothes. "But I have to go down to Kanaya's, she's probably wondering where I went off to."

He spreads out over the bed, still yawning "Well, I have to go down to café again, so I can stop by later to pick you up."

"That'll be nice," I throw on my shirt and pants, and I hear him walking over. "I'll probably won't stay that long, though." I put on my shoes, and walk back over to him.

" I'll just text you then," He reaches out to engulf me in another hug.

"Okay, " I reach over and trace his jawline with my fingertips. Gamzee stretches out his neck and kisses my forehead. My phone starts ringing in my back pocket, and I try to grab it but it goes silent.

"Oops, sorry, Karkat," Gamzee lets go of me and squirms to the side of me.

"It's fine, I think it's just a text anyway," I stand up again and start walking towards the door. "I'll see you later?"

"You know it," He smiles. Gamzee starts stretching again and he looks a little tired again. "I'll be down at the café if you leave early."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, Karbro," He yawns out before closing his eyes and flopping his head back down on his pillow. I open the door silently, and tip-toe out. I walk lightly down the hallway till I reach the stairs. I'm almost down the stairs before I hear the clanking of claws from behind me. I hurry down the stairs before they get closer but before I can open the door, I get pounced on by a hundred and fifty pounds of muscle and fur.

"Oof!" I cry out as I get knocked to the floor by Highblood. "Goodmorning to you to, you big loaf." The only response I get from him is a slobbery kiss.

_**((()))**_

It doesn't take long for me to get down to Kanaya's house. Her door is unlocked as I try the knob and walk insside.

"Hey, Kanaya, are you home?"

"In the living room!" She shouts. I walk in to see that she's hanging up a picture of her and Rose near her fireplace.

"That's a nice picture." I flop down on her vintage 1920's couch. She got it from our Great-grand mother. Though she complains that she'll throw it away as soon as she can find one she likes.

"Yes, it really is a nice one," She finishes hanging it and starts climbing down the ladder. She dusts off the imginary dirt on her hands and faces me "Where have you been? I was wondering when you'd come back. You didn't go back to the heathen that you're dating, did you?"

"No, I didn't but-"

"Because, Karkat, I'm going to be quite blunt," She sits down besides me placing her hand on my lap " He's not good enough for you."

"Yes, I know you've sai-"

"And he's not going to stop what he's doing. Sollux is just going to keep hitting you and abusing until he kills you,"

"That's not-" I try to interrupt her but he keeps going.

"Now I know what you're going to say, that it's not true. But, Karkat, you need to relize that that's not true,"

"Kanaya!" I finally shout to make her stop taking.

"Oh, I'm sorry di you wish to speak?"

"Yes," I roll my eyes at her "As I've been _trying _to say is that, I'm breaking up with him."

"Oh, I'm overjoyed! I finally got it through your head!" She clasps her hands together grinning from ear to ear.

"No, not you. Gamzee did," As I leak his name out my mouth I can feel myself smiling slightly. "And that's were I was, not back at _my _house. "

"Oh?" She looks at me with knowing a smile.

"Don't do that,"

"Do what?" She still has a sly smile spread on her face.

"That thing you're doing with your face."

"If it bothers you, I can stop expressing my happiness through showing my teeth."

"Do that then," She starts giggling at me. I'm about to tell her to shut-up when my phone starts ringing again.

"Who's that? " She's leaning way over my shoulder to see the caller ID.

'Sollux," I look down at the phone dazed. I almost forgot the most importing thing that you're suppose to do, actually break-up.

"Don't answer it," Kanaya has the look of dread that I'm feeling.

"I have to," I sigh and click the call button.

"Hello?"

"Karkat?! Karkat, you got to be fucking kidding me! I've been calling you all damn week! Where the hell are you!?"

"Fuck off," I say to him. I'm not going to take this, I'm not his slave anymore. Kanaya eyes widen but she stays quiet.

"Excuse you!?" He shouts through his mobile phone.

"You heard me. I said leave me alone." I keep a steady voice but on the inside I'm nervous. " I don't need you to look after me."

" I'm your boyfriend, I will look after you whenever the fuck I feel like it! Do you know how worried I've been looking for you!? You haven't answered your phone, replied to my texts. You're acting like a rebellious teenager! And do you know that you left a fucking bruise on my stomach the size of Texas!?"

"Good! You fucking deserved it! I can't believe you are worried about one bruise! Do you know how many you left on me!?" I get up from the seat suddenly starting to pace back and forth.

"Like you didn't deserve those!" Sollux is yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Fuck you! You know what, I've had it! I'm so done with you, and your bullshit!" I stop in the middle of the carpet and throw up my hands. "I had to deal with you for three, _three,_ of the most miserable, useless, enduring of my life! And I'm not going to spend another minute with you!"

"What are you trying to say?" Sollux's voice got suddenly low, and menacing.

" I'm breaking up with you." I state flatly. All of a sudden, it's quiet completely, utterly quiet.

"Is he still on the phone?" Wave my hand at Kanaya to be quiet, but it's to late.

"Was that your sister?"

"No,-"

"I'm coming over." With that said, he hangs up.

"Shit," I look down at my phone terrified.

"What is it?" I turn to Kanaya with a worried look.

"H-he said he's coming over."

"What?"

"Coming over," She gets up from her seat as well " Why is he coming?" Just as she asks the question the doorbell rings. I look at my sister and she looks back at me both of us not knowing what to do. We both jump when we hear a knock at the door.

"I'm not here," I run over to the closet door and slam it shut.

Kanaya walks over to her front door and I hear her laugh. "It's okay, Karkat! It's only Gamzee."

"Hey, KanSis, uh, what's going on?" I breath a sigh of relieve and walk out of the closet "And why is Karkat coming out of the closet?"

"If you must know, Karkat was hiding." Kanaya gives me a look, and I frown at her.

"Hiding? You two playing hide-n-seek?" Gamzee laughs but it drops as the room is quiet.

"In away," I say

. We walks over to me and reaches for my hand. "Are you guys okay? I mean what happened?"

"Sollux called, and well," I looked down at the floor before I could finish.

"What? What did he say?" He places his hand on my cheek "Are you okay?" Just then there's a banging on the door that makes me jump.

"Kanaya! Open up! I know you two are in there!"

"Shit!" I jump and run over back to the closet.

"I'm still not here!" I shout through the door.

"Karkat," I can see Gamzee through the slits of the door "it's okay, he's not going to hurt you." I stay silent "I'm here, I won't let him do it." Suddenly, the front door slams open.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Sollux comes barging into Kanaya's house with enough force to knock the door off it's hinges.

"Sollux! What is the meaning of this unneeded intrusion?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He walks over to my sister pointing his finger in her face "Where is the little bitch!"

"Hi," Gamzee walks back over from the closet, walking up to Sollux "Is there something wrong, bro?"

"Do I fucking know you?" Sollux takes a step away from Kanaya and tries to size him up . But he's is being dwarfed by Gamzee.

"No, you don't."

"Then I'm not your brother!" Sollux heads back over to Kanaya but Gamzee grabs his shoulder

"I think you need to calm down,"

"Don't. Touch. Me.!" Sollux spins around and shoves Gamzee backward. "Kanaya, who the fuck is this guy!?"

"I'm Karkat's boyfriend," Gamzee reaches out with grabs Sollux by the shirt collar "And I think it's time for you to leave."

"You, you're his new boyfriend!?" He looks on with shock, "You have to be joking."

"No, I'm not," He starts pulling him back out the door. Jst as he's about to throw him out, he lifts him up in the air. "And if you ever come around here and threaten Kanaya or Karkat again, I will show you how badly I'm not joking."

"I'm not scared of you, bitch," Sollux tries to yell, but his having trouble getting it out.

"You should be," and with that Gamzee tosses him out and slams the door.

"Gamzee, was that reall-" Kanya tries to talk, but he waves his hands coming back to the door.

"Hey, Karkat, you can come back out now," He jiggles the handle "He's gone."

I spring out the door and fall into his arms " Thank you," It comes out muffled since I'm in the crook of his arm.

"Like I said, I won't let him hurt you." He wraps his arms around my lower waist and kisses my forehead.


	7. That's Not How You Paint

"Hey, Karkat," I look up from the book I was reading, turning to the sounds of Gamzee's voice" Can you c'mere for a second? It'll be fast I swear."

I get up from my seat and head down the stairs to his basement. It's dimly lit from the sunlight leaking through the window. There are splashes of colours spewed across the wall. The floor has shag carpeting looking but it has brushes and empty tubes of paint I see Gamzee standing in front of an easel standing back and chewing on the tip of his paintbrush.

"What is it?" I walk beside him and stare at the picture he was painting.

"What do you think? Do you think it needs more red?" He turns to me earnestly. "Like, right there, in the corner?"

I tilt my head to the side trying to make out what it is suppose to resemble. "Uh, maybe there?" I point in the middle of the canvas. I glance out the corner of my eye, only to see that Gamzee's looking at me like I've gone crazed.

"There? Don't you think it clashes with the olive green?" He flips his brush, dragging it slowly from his lips. I get a small shiver thinking of him pressing his lips to mine.

"Well, how about here?" I shift my finger over to the side in an area covered with teal, trying to distract myself "You can add a little bit of red right here."

He shakes his head rapidly "No, it'll look out of place with the cerulean and dark blue."

"Well, you can't put it next to the bronze or yellow," I stroke my chin starting to be perplexed "It'll look terrible there."

"I can't put it by the violet and fuchsia, either. " He sticks his tongue out in disgust "Last time I did that I got a weird magenta. It ruined the entire painting."

"You could but it by the Jade, it wouldn't look too bad."

"No, that's by the olive and cerulean, then it'll be way out of place."

"The only place left on the canvas is by the burgundy," I say hopefully, but once again he bobs his head no.

"I don't like it there," He starts chewing on the tip of his brush again in aggravation.

"Why, it looks nice"

"I just don't," He shrugs his shoulders

"Well, you don't like it by the burgundy or teal, it clashes with bronze and yellow, you say it mixes up with violet, and changes colours with fuchsia, it can't be by the jade, it looks terrible by the cerulean and dark blue," I've started counting on my fingers just to be sure I have them all "and it's out of place with the olive. Gamzee, there's nowhere left to put it."

"Are you sure? I mean, I could put it by," He tries pointing with his finger, but he retracts it instead "Or, uh, maybe here?"

I watch him struggle for a few minutes trying to figure it out, when I'm struck by an idea "I know _exactly_ where to put it."

"Where?" He look puzzled, but I reach for the red tube of paint as dab a little on the tip of my finger

"Right here!" I dab it on the front of his forehead. "Perfect!"

He looks bewildered for a moment, "No, it looks horrible here." He frowns down at me "You know where you should have put it?"

"Wh-"Before I relies it, he has the tip of his brush and makes an indigo X on my cheek.

"It looks so much better on you," He starts laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Gamzee,"

"W-what?" He still is laughing when I swipe my hand under his chin, leaving a huge red streak. He retaliates by grabbing a tube of indigo paint and getting some on the side of my neck. He drags it down the side, just until reaches the brink of my chest. He chuckles till I leave a huge, dripping wet, hand print on his cheek.

"You look ridiculous," I cover my mouth to hold back some laughs.

"Not as ridiculous as your going to look," He suddenly grabs me by the waist and drags his hands up my back, leaving it down the back.

"It's on," I get my tube and squeeze a dollop of it in my palm and clasp my hands together. Gamzee tries to run away but I grab him his belt and tug him closer, I lift up his shirt and drag my hands up his chest.

We've been downstairs for hours covering each other with paint, and tussling around on the floor. We're covered in Gamzee's paint from head to toe. It'll be a miracle if I can get all this stuff off in one shower.

"Just look at us," Gamzee still bursting of laughter on the floor "You look like a giant motherfucking grape."

"Me?" I point to him giggling "You look like a giant candy red apple!"

His phone starts playing his carnival ringtone theme as he starts to get up from the floor.

"Hello?" He says answering it "This is Gamzee." He nods, turning back at me "Yeah, he's right here, why?" I look at him confused, why would they call him if there looking for me? He beckons me over t him, handing me the phone. "It's for you," I take it and he walks away, probably going to take off his paint.

"Hello?"

"Karkat? Hello!"

"Hey, Kanaya," I chuckle, "What's up?"

"Nothing, there is nothing is up," She sounds a little nervous over the phone " There is no conundrum about, that would make you think anything is up." She chuckles half-heartedly.

"Well, why did you call?"

"Well, I wanted to give an innovation for you and Gamzee to come over my house for dinner, that's all."

I glance at the phone skeptically "Well, sure I guess, what time should we be over?"

"Well, in about an hour or so would be nice, also, please look decent. A nice sweater and tie would be nice,"

"Kanaya, it's only a dinner why would we have to dress up?"

"Well," She trails off "I've may have invited so other guest as well."

"Well, who are they," I'm starting to get a sneaky feeling I already know exactly who she's talking about.

"Mother and Father," She says quickly

"No, no, no, no!" I shake my head "I am not going over there, especially if he's there!"

"But Kar-"

"No way!" I start pacing the floor back and forth, and waving my hands as if she can actually see them. "Why would you even invite them over?"

"You know how Mother likes to call me every week to check on how we're doing," She stops "Well, at least with me since you don't seem to like to answer you phone."

"You can reprimand me later, go on," I say

"And, don't get anymore upset Karkat, but, I may have mentioned what happened with Sollux yesterday,"

"Oh my God," I lean against the wall, slowly sinking to the floor.

"And I may have accidently told her that you have a new boyfriend."

"Oh my God,"

"So she insisted on coming down here to check on us," I'm just sitting on the floor thinking how long would it take to get out of town when she speaks up again "So, you'll be here in an hour then?"

"I have to go, don't I?"

" The circumstances are pointing in that direction, my dear Brother."

"Fine, we'll go,"

**((()))**

"Karkat Vantas!" I look over to my sister from her couch. It took us thirty minutes to get to her house since the entire way I kept trying to think of ways to break my ankle and avoid an interaction with my parents. "Straighten up your tie! It just looks like you tied it in a knot."

"That's wait you do with ties," I grumble walking towards her mirror "You tie them in a knot."

"You know what I mean," She turns her attention toward the kitchen "Rose? Rose dear, where are you?"

"Here, Kanaya. What is it?" I look towards the side of the mirror to see my sister's girlfriend coming around the corner from the bathroom. Rose was wearing this stunning, all black dress with a dark pink trim around the waist and a matching headband. She tugs away some of her light blonde hair from her cheeks.

"No, I just wanted to know where you were," She walks over to her "but you ca help me make sure everything's in order."

"Again? Kanaya it's just a visit with your parents, it doesn't need to be perfect," But poor Roses' protest go unheeded as Kanaya drags her back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Karkat," I turn around to see Gamzee's finally back inside the house. "Do you need some help?" He decided to wear a white vest with an indigo tie, a black shirt.

"Yeah, I never was good at tying, ties," He walks over to me untying the terribly made knot by me.

"You know, I don't know why you and Kanaya are so wound up about this,"

"We never really had a great relationship with them," He hints me to tilt my head up some "We almost never saw them till we we're about sixteen. Then they just ushered themselves right into our lives, and well, I've never gotten along with my dad" I stop mid-sentence as the door-bell rings.

"They're here! They're here!" Kanaya comes rushing out of the kitchen with Rose just standing along side her.

None of us move "Well, someone should, I don't know, answer it?" I look over to my sister, "I mean since _someone_ did invite them over."

"Well, no need to be so moody," Kanaya looks back at me with a deep scowl. The doorbell rings again,

"I'll just get it," Gamzee walks over to the door and he opens it. Two people walk inside the kitchen, and I hear the clacking of heels come across the tile. And as they walk into the living room, I can sense my sister about to have a mental break down.

"Kanaya, sweetheart!" My mother rushes over to see my elder sibling. She grips her in a huge hug "Look at you! Did you make this dress yourself?"

I roll my eyes at those two, then I see my other parent walk into the room "Porrim! Porrim, please! You're probably going to embarrasses these two in front of their significant other. You don't want that, it can be significantly scarring for future social situations involving us. If you wish to make a great impression you should be as calm as possible."

"Oh, Kankri, stop being so prude." My mother rolls her eyes, giving my father a dirty look.

"Oh God, please, shoot me," I start rubbing my temples.

"I'm not being prude, Porrim. I'm being aware of our children's feelings. Now, if you would stop your prescient, how you would say, acts of kindness? We can correctly greet our children, together."

"You know, I'm not in the mood to start an argument with you," She sighs taking a step back.

"Good, now where is Karkat?"

"Here, Dad," I take a step forward towards him.

"No, no, don't call me that. Calling me father is placing our relationship on a level of I command and you obey. You're a young man now, capable of your own decisions. Which reminds me, I wish to speak with you about some of them by the way. But regardless, come closer to me and give me a hug. We haven't had such a family embrace since I saw you last Christmas."

"Okay, fine, Kankri, I'll give you a hug," I walk over to him and hug him.

"Now, Kankri," My mother walks to him, tugging on his shoulder. "Don't forget the other child."

"Oh, yes, of course! I would never forget the other child, I mean Kanaya," He lets go of me quickly heading over to my sister "We don't need her to feel any less important than Karkat,"

Gamzee's just been standing in the doorway watching this strange scene, but he comes near me and whispers in my ear "Does he ever stop talking?"

"You had to open the door," I press my fingers to my forehead "It's going to be a _long_ night."


	8. Shut Up, Kankri

"So, Gamzee is it," Kankri wipes his lips with a napkin " Tell me about yourself. Like what are your interest?" I look at my father at from the side of my eye, and silently growl. Almost as soon as he walked in the door, he's taken charge of everything. From how the plates should be passed out, to the seating arrangements. He insisted that I should sit next to him, so we can have some father son bonding and Kanaya sit next to mother so they can talk about whatever. And for some reason, only knownt to him, he made the couples sit crisscrossed from everyone. We don't want any distractions during dinner. Most of us laughed at the idea, but he got his way anyway.

"Well," Gamzee tugs at his tie, are clears his voice uncomfortably " I like to paint,"

"Painting! Well that's amazing! It lets out your creativity, in such a way that only you could understand it. Personally, I've never tried to do that myself. But painting expresses a range of emotions. Tell me, how do you paint?"

"Well, abstract, sir,"

"Interesting!"

I roll my eyes at my father's interest in my boyfriend lifestyle. It's just a matter of time before he erupts into one of his strenuous explanations on how what you like can offend others. I glance away from their conversation, over to my sister's. It's not so much of a conversation, but her agreeing with whatever my mother says. She always had silently looked up to my mother, whenever they where around she would be tailing my mother right behind.

" Kanaya, I recently saw one of your Fashions designs on the cover of Prospit Weekly. Why didn't you tell me? It looked darling!" She leans in close to my sister, letting the sleeve on her slide up her dress reveling her hidden tattoos.

"No, they weren't," Kanaya shakes her head vigorously " They were just quick designs. They were do in a couple of days,"

"Oh, please, don't be so modest!" My mother laughs " They were perfect,"

I make a gaging noise, rolling my neck to the ceiling. We've finished dinner hours ago, yet my father insisted we stay for "family bonding". it'll be great, he said, we can get to know everyone.

"Karkat, please," I look to my father "That's impolite."

" I can think of five more things that could be more offensive, " I mumble "And all of them include you bleeding."`

I feel a swift kick to the side of my shin as my sister gives me her world famous shut-the-fuck-up-karkat look. "Be nice!" She commands me.

"Anyway, Karkat," My father turns to me in his seat. " I've been wanting to ask you a couple of things,"

"They can't wait till later?" I sigh, knowing what he's going to bring up "Like never?"

"No, I must say it now before I forget," He turns to the rest of the table, with that weasel like face he gets when he wants something " Kanaya, I know this is your house, and being so I would like to borrow you kitchen for a heart-to-heart with Karkat here, if that is alright,"

She arises from her seat "Come, Rose, we can talk in the living room," Rose readily a follows her. Since she's been sitting here all night just watching our family. Knowing she has a degree in phycology, she's probably been studying us for her own purposes. Gamzee jumps up as well, probably happy to get away from my father.

In a few second, it's only my mother and father sitting at the table. Kankri nods his head in the direction of the door "Porrim, dear, I was hoping I could talk to him alone?"

She crosses her arms "I have every right to talk to my son as you do, Kankri," She smiles softly to me "Besides, I am worried about him,"

" Yes, I know, and you have every right too, but you see you coddle him too much. Which isn't bad, dear, but," He stops, trying to find the right words "This is a serious situation that needs to be handled in the best way possible. And softening it will do no good."

"And what's the best that you could do?" She gives my father a cold eye "Be blunt about it? You seem to do that best." She turns back to me " How about we just ask Karkat who he would like to talk about it?"

"Fine, if you're just going to be in one of your argumentative moods about this; which is suppose to be about Karkat may I remind you. Then sure, ask him, he'll want to talk to me anyway. Not that it's a bad thing, Porrim, but you aren't as well-rounded as me."

"Argumentative?!" My mother shouts "Really, Kankri? Argumentative? I just wanted to talk, as a family, about the trouble my son was going through with his ex-boyfriend but then you decided to just make this a one-man debate."

"Woman," My father lets out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his frontal lobe of his head "if you don't simmer down,"

"Woman!? And tell me, what does me being a women have to do with anything?!"

"Look-"

"No, you look here," She points to him " Stop your big-mouth, bigoted speeches for one moment, and lets talk to our son."

"Bigoted?! I have you know-" They're on the verge of a full blown war before I speak up

"Will you two just," I take a deep breath "Shut-up?!" I stand up from the table, glaring at the both of them. " There is nothing I want tot talk to either, of you about."

"Karkat, honey, I'm sorry," My mother rushes over to me, gripping me in a hug "Did your father upset you?"

"Me?! I was trying to help the boy!" Kankri suddenly gets up as well walking over to us.

"Let go of me!" I shake Mother's hold of me and walk to the door,

"Oh, see what you did, Kankri?!" My mother turns her anger back to my father.

"Well, if someone didn't over react, we wouldn't be in this situation!" I shake my head in disgust as I let the door slam behind me. I take a deep breathe in the cool night air, trying to simmer down. My parents could never agree on anything, even when it involved their kids. I glace up at the starry night sky, when I hear something behind me. Something grips onto my collar and drags me to the alleyway on the side of Kanaya's house.

"Let me go!" I shout, but whoever it is places their sweaty hands over my mouth. The slam me against the wall hard, and in the silent moonlight, I see Sollux.

"Shut up, you whiny ass little bitch," He whispers coldly "Or I swear to God, you are going to wish you stayed inside,"

"What are you doing here?" I look at him, with fear "Have you just been waiting outside?"

"Don't fucking question me," HE slams me against the wall sending a small wave of pain up my back " I do what I want," He presses his forearm to his throat, almost suffocating me "You should know that better than anyone,"

"L-let g-go" I stutter out, but he just laughs.

" You know, I could fucking kill you, thinking you could leave me," He presses down harder on my throat "You can't leave me, I know just as well as you do, that I couldn't have anybody else but you. I love you enough to forgive with cheating on me with that clown," He laughs awkwardly "I love you, Karkat. You need to get that through your fucking head!" In the little light that we have, I see him reach into his pocket pulling out a shiny metallic blade "Because, if you don't," He brings it close to my chest, waving it recklessly "Well, lets just say. It's not going to end up pretty,"

"Sollux," I say having what little breath I have left "Please, we're not getting back together,"

"We weren't apart," His glasses shimmer as he frowns "Now, you're going to get what ever shit you have insided, without talking to anyone, and get you ass back out here in five minutes or I swear," He raise the blade up to my face " I'll give you a real reason to be scared right now," Suddenly, the porch light flicks on.

"Karkat? Karkat are you still out here," I give out thanks as I hear Gamzee's voice.

"Fuck off," Sollux shouts. He drops me to the floor walking back around the corner. "It's because of you, that Karkats thinking he can just up and leave me,"

"What the fuck?" Gamzee looks at Sollux " I thought I told you to stay the hell away from here?"

"Not if my boyfriends here," He takes a step towards Gamzee, but Gamzee stays unfazed.

"He broke up with you," Gamzee starts taking off his vest. He folds it up nicely, placing it nicely on the railing "I think that would imply that he's no longer dating you. "

"Fuck you!" Sollux yells. He walks up to Gamzee a takes a swing at his chest with the knife he had. I flinch, waiting to hear a thud of a body fall to the floor. But I hear a cry of pain "H-hey! Let go!" Gamzee's seemed to have grabbed Sollux's arm when he took a jab at him, and wretched it behind his back.

"I don't think that's a great idea." He tells him in his ear. "Now, what the fuck did you do with my boyfriend?"

"Gamzee, I'm fine," I groan scratch my throat "My neck's just slightly sore,"

"He didn't hurt you, right?" He shouts to me. I stagger to my feet, but still feel dizzy

"He just slammed me to the wall, and cut my breathing some, but otherwise no,"

"He did, did he?" He turns his attention back to Sollux "I should break your arm off," He growls in his ear.

"Go ahead, asshole," He tells him "You'll regret it."

"No I wouldn't," Gamzee takes a swift kick to the back of Sollux's legs, making him cry out in pain and drops to the ground. The knife falls out of his hands on the floor next to him. Gamzee picks it up and tucks it away in his back pocket "Just like I wouldn't mind beating the shit out of you now. But I would like to make a good impression on Karkat's parents. Unlike you," He picks Sollux, who's still cringing in pain, by the collar dragging him to the nearest trash can, "And I give you, one, last, warning," He lifts up the lid off of it, and heaves Sollux up in one arm. "Threaten him again, and you'll regret that you've ever heard of Karkat Vantas," With his last threat said, he toss Sollux in and drops the top back on. Gamzee turns back to me and sticks out his arm "Now, would you like to go home? I've think we've both had enough of tonight,"

I chuckle a little, "I think you're right," I grab onto his arm smiling.

"Great," He grabs his vest and we start into the dark night


	9. Can I Have This Dance?

"Equius," I shout to Gamzee's younger brother "Do you know where the spray bottle is to wipe off the tables?"

"It was in the kitchen," He walks out from behind the register, after helping the last customer of the day. "Have you searched in there?"

"Yes, I'm positive I didn't see it in there," I lean over to make sure I got the last bit of dust from under the table. "Meulin wanted Nepeta to do it, but she left early with one of her friends,"

"What?" His face grows stern suddenly "She knows her required time to leave work is 5:30. What time did she depart?"

"About, five o'clock." I place the broom against the wall "I told her I cover for her."

"This isn't abiding by the rules. Mother won't be happy," He shifts his glasses on his face "Who did she leave with?"

"I think she said Aradia? I'm not quite sure," At the mention of that name, Equius face grows a bright red and the sternness from his face seems to have melted into one of nervousness.

"Oh, well, then, uh, hmm,"

"Are you alright?" I inquire.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," He stops "Excuse me a second," He rushes back to the back room.

I just shrug it off as Equius, being Equius. I finish up my sweeping, and as I search for the spray to clean off the tables, Meulin comes out the back office, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hello, Ms. Meulin," I smile at her "Is there anything you need?"

"Oh, Karkat," She rolls her eyes at me taking a seat close by "When will I ever get you to call me Meulin?"

"I'm sorry. It's just a habit I suppose,"

She leans back in her chair, glancing up at the ceiling as if she was watching a painting. "Karkat, what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a promotion?" I jest.

"How about the rest of the night off instead? That's just as good,"

I look towards her, but she doesn't even look away from the asbestos. "But, we just closed. I thought you wanted me to stay after to help set up for the party schedule for tomorrow?"

"Oh, Equius can help me with that. Where ever he rushed off to," The chair clops back down on the floor as she gets up "You just go out and have fun tonight, okay?"

"Well, okay," I rub the back off my neck "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get out of here," She ushers me towards the door with that grin still plastered on her face, and giggling. "And have fun!"

"Okay, well good-night, Ms. Meulin!" I say it quickly before she closes the door.

I start heading off in the direction of Gamzee's house. It's a brisk evening with the summer heat cooling down for the day. I whip out my phone and send off Gamzee a quick text saying I'm off work. A few months ago I would have waited inside the store until he came to pick me up, out of fear I'd run into Sollux alone. But, I've haven't heard his lisp or seen his face since he showed up at Kanaya's house. I jog across the street to avoid an on coming car, and walk around the corner. I past by a desolate parking lot, once a bustling quick- mart, but now, it's windows are boarded shut telling all who stroll by that it's official closed.

"Karkat," I start pulling out my keys as I get closer to our house, but stop when I hear my name. I turn to see Gamzee starting down the front stoop. "Hey, you're off early."

"Yeah, I know, your mother let me go," He wraps his arms around me in a hug and kisses my lips.

"Oh?" He smiles letting go of me.

"Yeah. I thought she wanted me to work late," I reach out for his hand "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" I look up to him.

He gives me a smirk, starting to walk past the front door "I don't know what you mean. C'mon, let's go,"

I laugh, walking besides him down the street. We head closer to the downtown area, until we stop in front of a building. It's a tall, purple building; almost the same color as Gamzee's eyes. On the out side it's spray painted in an entrecote design saying _Sgrub_ in big, bold letters. Beneath that, its says in smaller letters the numbers 61210.

"Have you've ever been to this club?" Gamzee looks at me with one of his wicked smiles.

"No, but I heard of it," I tell him, still gawking at the building. "I've always wanted to go,"

"Well," He beckons me with his hand to follow him down the backside of it "Tonight's your night,"

I'm almost walking on his heels as we come to a strong, metallic door. He reaches out and, in a series of knocks, the door swings open. Reveling a tall man, dressed in an all black suit, his face scowling down at us. That is until he recognizes Gamzee.

"Well, long time no see, Makara," The man's scowl turns into a neutral frown " Long time, no see,"

"Hey, Boxcar," Gamzee laughs at the guy, and for a second, I swear, Boxcar is about to burst open his skull. "It has been awhile, hasn't it? How's Slick holding up?"

"Same short temper as usual," He then spots me and begins to scowl again "Who's he?"

"This," Gamzee grabs my shoulder, shoving me in front of him. "Is Karkat,"

"He ain't a cop, right?" He still gives me a cruel look as I awkwardly wave to him.

Gamzee just laughs at him again, "Now, why would I bring a cop to Slick's?"

"He just looks like a cop," He Shrugs his shoulders, stepping aside to let us in. Never taking his beady, black eyes off of me.

"Where is Slick anyway?" As we walk down a hallway, with black lights illuminating above us, the two stand by each other catching up on what's been going on.

"He's somewhere around here. He just got surgery on his eye and arm couple weeks back. Oh and ya won't believe this. He hooked himself up with some dame,"

"Slick? With a girl?" Gamzee's face is written with surprise "He didn't threaten her, did he?"

Boxcar laughs like a water buffalo, making my whole body shake from the vibrations, "Not yet!"

We arrive at a door, and Boxcar reaches out with a heart shape key, "Here we are, the main block," He places it in the key-hole, and the lock turns over with a thud. "You two have fun," The door swings open. And as it does, a wave of music splashes over us.

"C'mon, Karkat," Gamzee grabs my hand leading us into the crowd.

We weave through the rows of party goers, dancing in time to the music blaring on the stereos. The club is flashing lights in an array of colors. Blues, reds, yellows, greens, a whole spectrum of colors. The Dj's another man in an all black suit, but instead of waving his fist in the air, and shouting to the part-goers like a normal Dj. He's sitting down in a chair, smoking a cigarette, and reading a magazine. Shaking his head now in then, mumbling something under his breath.

Gamzee manages to arrive over by a group of tables "Hey, wait here. I'll be right back."

"Okay," He speed-walks, disappearing behind the bar.

A few minutes later, I see him up by the Dj stand again. They're starting to speak with each other. The man, takes a long drag of his smoke, then nods his head in agreement. He reaches over to a stack of records, pulling out one from the very back of them. He blows the dust off of it, before cutting the music and putting on the record.

"This one, goes out to the couples," The Dj announces with a gruff voice. With that being said, the lights drop down to a cool luminescent lighting. A crowd of people leave the floor only leaving a few people left. As the song starts to play, I feel a hand wrap around my waist.

"Can I have this motherfucking dance?" Gamzee whispers in my ear.


	10. Simple Memories

"I-I" I look at him in disbelief. Once again, Gamzee has me completely speechless.  
"Don't tell me you don't know how to dance?" He grips my hand, stepping closer to me.  
"No, I do," I stutter out "I just- well it's been awhile." I turn away,feeling my cheeks turn a bright red.  
"Let's change that then." He grabs my other hand and ushers me to the edge of the dance floor. "Okay, do you want to lead?" Gamzee asks me.  
"Well, I can try," I tell him laughing. I start to grip his waist and I drag my hand down his arm until it locks with his. Gamzee, with his eyes lidded and smiling at me softly, grips my back. I take a deep breath, feeling the music flow around us. The music pulsates with our bodies, I take the first step. Slowly, surely, Gamzee places his foot back. I take my foot backwards, with Gamzee's in tow. Then we turn. It's a simple dance that I've always done. Kanaya taught me when I was little how to do it. I would always complain that I would never have to use it, but she insisted that I learn it. I can feel Gamzee lean his head down, close to my shoulder, with our height difference, he must be slouching just to reach it. I chuckle remembering how I use to do the same when I danced with Kanaya. That is until she hit her growth spurt. As we turn again, I hear him whispering in my ear " You look motherfucking cute under the lights, Karkat." I laugh silently, leaning in a little closer. I can't remember the last time I've danced with someone. Especially this close to one another. I take a deep breath, relishing this moment. I don't want this to end, not yet at least. With every step, my memories start washing over me. The time my dad and me danced for my mother and sister for their birthday. When I learned how much fun it was to actually just move to music. My first kiss. Suddenly, the music stops and I'm taken out of this trance I was placed into.  
"Whoa," I glance up to Gamzee, "Karbro, you were like into that,"  
"I was?"  
"Yeah, it was motherfucking awesome."  
"Thanks Gamzee," I reach up and kiss his cheek. "I really mean that,"  
"Oh, uh, you're welcome," He blushes under the lights. He looks around to see that the club is starting to get crowded from the late night party goers. "Hey," Gamzee looks back at me "Are you ready to go home?" I reach out to grab his hand,  
"I'd love to,"  
It's going to take us a quite awhile to get home. We walked through the park, glancing up at the stars, passing the empty playground equipment, enjoying the silence that's passing between Gamzee and I. It's way out of the way by our house, but something was pulling me towards it. I can feel Gamzee glancing at me through the corner of his eye. He's probably wondering why we're taking so long or why I kept stopping every couple of steps just to look at the empty playground, but if he was, he didn't ask. Just before we leave the park, I glance back to the swings. I use to love just sitting there with my friends, John, Dave, Terezi, and Eridan. It's even the place where I met Sollux for the first time. I didn't even know he was Terezi's brother, but he knew a lot about me. At the time, I thought it was cool that he knew me, looking back, it was extremely creepy. But we were just kids. I didn't know any better. I thought stalking was okay. I've wasted eight years of my life all because I thought knowing that my favourite color is red, my birthday, and my shoe size was cute. It took me so long to realize that he didn't actually love me.  
"Karkat?" I look up. Apparently, we made it back. I'm sitting in the living room, with Highblood by my feet.  
"Are you alright? You've been silent since we left the club." Gamzee sits by me placing his hand on my lap.  
"Yeah, yeah," I run my hands through my hair, trying to comb out the memories.  
"Are you sure?" He leans in close hugging me.  
"Gamzee," I turn to him, grabbing both his hands in mine. "Thank you, not just for tonight but, for every thing you've done for me," I look him in his shimmering indigo eyes.  
"Karkat, you don't have to thank me,"  
"But, I want to. I want to because I love you," I kiss him. I feel his surprise, but he presses back eventually. My hands find my way out of Gamzee's and around his waist. His does the same, pulling me in closer to his chest. We fall back on the couch with him on top of me.  
He pulls away from me, staring at me softly. " Do you want to go upstairs?" He whispers. I just nod at him, but before I can move, Gamzee picks me up. I squeak in surprise and wrap my arms around his neck. He laughs, then puts his lips back against mine, massaging my lips with his. He quickly runs up the stairs, heading to the bedroom, keeping me hypnotized with his scent, lips, and arm muscles. He places me on the bed, softly, then lays down on top of me. Gamzee starts nibbling on my neck, as I drag my hands down his puts my shirt in his mouth, tugging my collar with his teeth. I feel his hot breath against my neck, and a I feel a wave of bliss shoot through my body. I put my hands on his pant's waist, tugging them down slowly. I thank God he didn't choose to wear a belt for once. They slid off slowly as Gamzee pulls off my shirt. The heat of our bodies together rises the more we kiss. I can't even feel that my pants and boxers are off til Gamzee nips my inner thigh. Gamzee pulls away from me suddenly, and I let out a whimper of protest. He reaches over to his night stand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. When he comes back, he covers my chest and stomach with kisses. I rub the back of his neck in anticipation, barely able to control the wave of pleasure swimming down my spine. Gamzee flips open the cap of the lubricant bottle and puts a dollop of it on his fingers. He tosses the bottle to the floor. He starts to rub it between his fingers until they're evenly covered. He spreads my legs apart, nipping and kissing the nook between my leg and my puts his hands between my two cheeks, caressing them til they are well covered. I start chewing on my bottom lip to hold back my whimpers and moans. His touch is making me go crazy. I let out a yelp as he slides his first finger in. My back spams as he pulls his fingers in and out my body. He kisses my stomach more as the speed builds up. Gamzee adds his second finger in, starting to scissor me. I wrap my legs around his back. It feels amazing, and I start letting out more whines. As good as it feels, I want more than just his fingers fucking me. "Gamzee, please," I pant out. "Please, hurry," He lifts his head, smirking at me. He still has his hand in me, but he stands up. Gamzee starts rubbing his fingers even faster, then he pulls them out quickly replacing them with his own erection. "What ever you say, Karbro," He whispers in my ear. Gamzee positions himself so he's comfortable. He straddles my legs against the lower half of his wait. Then he starts humping me slowly. I start going with the speed of his body. It feels perfect. The sweat of his body dropping on my skin, how he's gripping my legs in my hands, the taste of his skin. I grab his back, dragging my hands down it. I hear Gamzee groan out, he reaches out his hand and tilts my head up for a kiss. His tongue slips over my lips, touching the roof of my mouth. I don't want this moment to end.  
"Karkat, I love you," He stares into my eyes "I really do."  
"I love you too, Gamzee," I grab his neck and yank him back for another kiss. He keeps going harder, pushing himself further and further inside of me. I yell out when he reaches the perfect spot. Gamzee picks up the hint, and goes for it again. My hands clench down on his back. He goes faster hitting it the same spot. By now I'm just screaming out his name and so many swears that if Kankri could hear me he would have a heart attack. It feels like we've been going on for days. But even the best of things have to end. I feel Gamzee come in me, and I do soon after. Gamzee pulls out of me, flopping down besides me. Both of us are breathing heavy, staring up at the ceiling. I feel him scoot closer to me, and I wrap myself around him. Gamzee places his head in the crevasse of my neck, and he wraps his legs on mine.

" Goodnight, Karkat,"

"Goodnight, Gamzee,"


	11. Happy Late Father's Day

Kanaya!" Gamzee and I walk through my sister's house. We decided to stop by today.  
Since the whole dinner fiasco with Sollux, Mom and Dad have been over here more. Kanaya's has been begging me to come over. I've been using the excuse that I have work or I'm across today I'm in such a good mood, not even Kankri's lectures or Porrim's babying could ruin it.  
"We're in the living room!" I hear a voice other than my sister call. It sounds, unsurprisingly, like Kankri's.  
"Oh no," Gamzee whispers. He suddenly turns back towards the door. " I'm not here,"  
"Get back here," I reach out and grab his arm "You aren't leaving me alone with him," With my other hand I yank on his tank top. We walk/stumble/fall right into the living room.  
"Karkat, my son, are you okay?" My dad puts his tea-cup down on the table.  
"Yes, Kankri, I'm fine. We were just playing around." Gamzee was laughing on the floor, trying to get back up.  
" We just wanted to drop in!" I roll my eyes, and try to hold back a laugh. Kanaya and Kankri look at one another, then back at us. We get off the floor, and sit down on the couch.  
"Kankri, where's mom?" I glance at my father, sitting to the left of me in Kanaya's easy chair.  
"Your mother and I got into an argument over my sweater," He takes a sip of his tea, frowning "I told her it was fine, but she insisted that she make me a new one. Then, she threw it away. Even when I asked her not to. She completely ignored the fact that I really loved my sweater. So then she just stayed home to make a new sweater and told me to get out just so she can concentrate," He takes a pause to catch his breath.  
"He could have just said she stayed home," Gamzee mumbles under his breath. I nudge his shoulder and turn back to Kankri.  
"She said she'll stop by later. But enough of me complaining, how are you, Karkat? I haven't seen you in awhile."  
"Yes, Karkat," Kanaya speaks up "You haven't been here in so long. I think Gamzee and I should leave you two to catch up,"  
"Sure, I wanted to talk to him anyway," That shut all of them up.  
"You actually want to talk to me, Karkat?" Kankri stares at me like I've grown a second head.  
"Yeah, I have something I want to say."  
"Well, uh, Gamzee?"  
"Right behind you, Kanaya." I watch my boyfriend and sister leave out the room, til it's just me and my father.  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
I take a deep breath before I speak "About when you came over to dinner," Kankri puts up his hand to stop me  
"Karkat, I want to say I'm sorry about that,"  
"No, you don-"  
"Your mother and I were just worried about you,"  
"I know, that's why-"  
"I know we should have respected your wishes,"  
"Kankri."  
"But, it felt like we needed to bring it up,"  
"Kankri."  
"We just really wanted to know what was going on,"  
"Kankri!" He looks surprised I statred yelling.  
"Yes?"  
"I know, okay?" I try to find what words I need to say "I know, that through all your lectures, you're just looking out for me. Though, it would of helped if you told me all of this as a kid,"  
"You know why we couldn't be there," Kankri mummbles  
"I'm not as mad about that as I use to be," I look at him, smiling "I just want you to know I understand. That through all you're worrying, speechs, and never shuting the fuck up,"  
"Language,"  
"That you're just showing me you love me. And, I love you too, Dad," Before I realize it, Kankri has walked over to me and lifted me up, giving me a huge hug. I embrace him back,  
"I love you too, Karkat," We stay like that for awhile, that is until we hear Kanaya in the kitchen.  
"Gamzee Makara! What has happened to your back!?" We rush over to the kitchen to see that Kanaya had Gamzee take off his shirt. She was gawking at his back while Gamzee was chuckling awkwardly.  
"Uh, my dog?"  
"Gamzee, theses injuries don't look as if they were made by an animal," He glances over to me, pleading. But I don't even know what to say.  
"Kanaya," I try to change the subject "Let him put his shirt back on, it's freezing in here," I cross my arms and shiver for emphasis.  
She turns towards Gamzee, "Are you cold Gamzee?"  
"Well," She glares at him menacingly, waiting for his answer.  
"No, I-I'm fine." He puts his head down, looking away. I try to walk over to him, but I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
"Karkat, what is this on my neck?"  
I look back at my father with confusion. "What do you mean?" He pulls me back, looking at my neck intently. I suddenly realize what he is taking about. "It's nothing," I snatch away from Kankri, covering my neck with my shirt.  
"Ok, what's going on with you two? You both acting suspicious," We both turn to my sister, who doesn't look to pleased.  
"Nothing," We answer in unison. The room is grows silent and we try to inch our way to the door, but Kanaya has it well blocked.  
"You two aren't going anywhere, until you explain thoses marks," Kanaya crosses his arm, giving a stern look at Gamzee. "And I mean now,"  
"Kanaya, we're going to be late. We were planning to stop by the daycare today," I try one last time to get out of here, but she wasn't listening.  
"Then just tell us,"  
I look at the floor as I mumble out "We were messing around last night, that's all,"  
"Messing around?" Kankri starts speaking up  
"What do you mean by that?" Kanaya asks.  
"Just messing around, that's all," I hear Gamzee snorting besides me, and I elbow his stomach. Kanaya's face drops and the realization hits her like a brick.  
"Oh," She looks back from Gamzee to me and back again, with a knowing look all over her face.  
"What is it Kanaya?" She looks towards my father, still smiling.  
"Well, it looks like these two spent the night together," I shoot my sister the dirtiest look I can possibly scrounge up, Gamzee is full out laughing now, and my father's still looking bewildered, but it doesn't take long for him to put two and two together.  
"Well, Karkat, I think that it's great you and Gamzee are comfortable enough with each other to, er, express your love for each other in such a way. In fact, I'm quite proud you've moved on from Sollux. In the future however, you may want to invest in turtle-neck sweaters the day after, and just regular shirts for Gamzee. " He suddenly turns to my boyfriend with his fire red eyes. "And, if you two aren't in a rush, I would like to talk to Gamzee," He tilts his head back towards the living room "Alone," Gamzee stopped laughing now, and glances at me. Then follows my father into the next room, leaving me alone with Kanaya.  
"So, tell me, how was it?" She looks at me with laughter behind her eyes, but her voice is calm and cool.  
"Leave me alone,"  
"Karkat," she sings to me, but I turn my back to her.  
"I'm not answering you,"  
"How was it, Karkat?"  
I turn towards her suddenly "It was great, okay? I loved it, he loved, and I did't want it to stop. I screamed his name, and scratched his back. It was fucking great. There, are you fucking happy?" I growl at her. I was trying my hardest to make it seem like I was mad but she saw right past me. She starts chuckling, then giggling, until she is full on laughing. When she finally is able to breath again, she turns towards me giving me a bone crushing hug. She pushes me back at arms length, taking a good look at me, hickeys and all.  
"Karkat, I'm going to ask you a serious inquirey," She looks me square in the eyes "Do you really love Gamzee?"  
"I do, Kanaya, I really do,"  
"More than Sollux?"  
I pause, "I don't think I ever loved Sollux," She pulls me back into a hug, just as Kankri and Gamzee walk back in.  
"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Kankri pulls up a seat. Gamzee walks up next to me, looking completely drained.  
"No, we were just finishing up, Kankri," Kanaya lets go of me, heading back to the table. I reach out and grab Gamzee's hand, leading him towards the door, " We should get going,"  
"Bye you two," Kankri waves, "We'll see you soon," We start walking down the steet in no particular direction. The light is coming back to Gamzee's face.  
"What was that all about?" I ask him when were far enough from Kanaya's  
"What?" He looks at me curiously  
"With my dad,"  
Gamzee starts to look sick all over again "We had a long, long talk about safe sex," He says bluntly "I swear, if I heard the motherfucking word sex again, it would be too soon," I laugh, reaching up to kiss his cheek,  
"That's too bad, I was hoping for round two,"


	12. Mysterious Man

I keep running through the tree's as quick as I can. I'm running out of breathe, but I can't stop just yet. When I can't hear anymore footsteps behind me, I slow my pace down. "Man, they're fast." I lean against a tree to catch my breath.

"I think he went this way!" I clasp my hand over my mouth to cease any noise. They're really fast, I can her their feet clomp around, breaking twigs and crunching leaves. It grows quiet, too quiet, I stick my head around the tree to see if they're still there.

"Found him!" I laugh as a bunch of kids pop out and tackle me to the ground "We got you Mr. Kat!"

"You did, didn't you?" I shuffle beneath them till I'm in a sitting position. I glance down at my phone to check the time "Well, we have about five more minutes before your snack, do you guys want to play hide and seek again?"

"No! We've played that a trillion times already!" Shouts a little boy near the back of the crowd.

"Yeah!" Shouts the little boys and girls, "We want to sit and rest!"

"Mr. Kat,"

"Yes?" I turn in the direction of the shrill little voice.

"Can you finish that story you were telling us? The one with the ogre and princess? You never got to finish it."

"Well, sure Jack, we can," They all cheer and gather around me. I give them a little time to get comfortable.

"Okay, start the story!" Says Jack.

"Okay, now where was I?"

"You were at the part where the princess stays an ogre," Says a little girl.

"Okay, well the Prince, he's sick of the Princess. Yet, he still stays. One day, while the Prince was doing his daily castle cleaning, the Princess attacked him. She was angry, for some reason, so she attacked the Prince."

"Oh no!" Shouts a little boy, no more than six. "She didn't hurt the prince, did she?"

"No, well, not too badly. The Prince escape in to the near by village, and he wanders the town wondering what he should do with his princess. And by some magical chance, he runs into another Prince. This new Prince, has this magical spell surrounding him."

A little girl on my lap, tugs at my shirt to get my attention, "Did a fairy give it to him?"

"You could say that," I chuckle "The Prince and the other prince, they start hanging out. They even go on really intresting adventuress. Like meeting the Ferocious Family of felines and the Horse, and Daring Dinner Night rescue." They all seem transfixed by my story telling. It's actually kind of heart warming "I'll tell you all those story for another day. And the Prince, he falls in love with the New Prince. So much so, that he leaves his Princess."

"Yea!"

" And that's the end of the story," I tell them. "For now,"

"And it's such a great ending too," I turn to see Gamzee has snuck up behind us, silently listening "Now, do you guys want your snack?"

The kids go running back in the direction of the playground. Laughing, while a few boys in the back are pretending to be ogres. "Cute kids,"

"Yeah, but not as cute as you," He walks over to me. "Nice story by the way,"

"I know, " I kiss his nose "Now I have to go, or I'll be late for work,"

He rolls his eyes "Can't you just skip today? The kids are going to miss you,"

"I took off yesterday, and Meulin needs my help, you'll see me after work," I get out of his hug, grabbing my back-pack with my apron and random objects.

"Fine," He pouts "Let me get a kiss then,"

I walk back over to , tugging his open sweater jacket towards me "Sure," I press my lips to his, holding it. I can feel his surprise as I snake my tongue over his.

"Oooooooooooo!" We both turn around to see the girl from my first visit.

"Hey, Shasha, I thought you were getting a snack?" Gamzee asks her.

" I was, but, I came back to ask to ask if Mr. Kat was going to stay," She shyly kicks her foot in the grass.

"Well, I have to go to work, Sasha, but I'll be back later,"

She nods not " Mr. Kat? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," She waves me closer. So I bend down so she can whisper in my ear "What is it?"

"Is Mr. Gam the other prince? Like in the story you were telling us?" I turn to look at her. Sasha's eye are wide and earnestly wanting to know weather it's true or not.

I glance back at Gamzee, who has a goofy, bewildered look on his face. I grin at her. "Yeah, he is."

"Does that mean, you're the other Prince?"

"Yeah, I'm the other Prince,"

She looks at the both of us, with this new amazement. Then she suddenly goes back running in the direction of the playground "You guys! You guys! Mr. Gam and Mr. Kat are princes! They're the princes from the story!"

Gamzee laughs as he helps me back up "Who knew I would meet my prince at a library,"

"And who knew I would ever meet a prince," I kiss his jaw line "Now, I have to go before I'm late, I'll see you after work," I start heading off towards the direction of the entrance to the park. I glance down at my watch to see it's almost two-forty-five. I have fifteen minutes before I'm late, and it's going to take about twenty to get there. I start sprinting down the street, amazingly I make it by two-fifty-five.

"I stumble in the café and flop down on a stool "I can't feel my lung,"

"Karkat!" Nepeta comes from behind the counter and gives me a hug "Hey!"

"Hey, Nepeta, is Meulin here?" I pant out.

"Yeah, she is," She sits down next to me, looking eager to tell me something.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong! Just guess what!" She claps her hands in excitement.

"I'm getting a promotion?" I jest.

"No," She shoves me playfully "Today, when we all walked down to the shop, like always. But when we got here, there was a man standing at the door."

"Wow, a man? Standing at the door!?" Nepeta, that sounds very surprising! I bet the man even walked! Geez, a man!"

She ignores my sarcasms and continues " It was so weird! He looked just like Gamzee! Except older, and his hair a little more wild. He waved to us, and Mom looked so surprised and confused he was standing there," She pauses.

"Well, go on," I tell her now fully intrigued "What happened next?"

"He walks over to us, but he just signed, I guess he can't talk. And then Mom signed back,"

"Meulin knows sign language?"

" I don't know, she just started signing to him. She seemed kind of upset," Nepeta shrugs. "The this guys points to Equius, and she shouts "NO!" really mad and upsets and starts unlocking the door."

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, but she was really upset," She gets up from the stool, beckoning me to follow " Then, they him and her went into the back office. They've been there for ever!"

I sling my bag off my shoulder, opening it to grab my apron. "But, the store opens up at six,"

"They've been in there since five," She opens up the counter, and I follow behind. Pulling on my apron, I look in disbelief.

"Their hands must be tired," I punch in my register ID, and it rings in recognition " Maybe I could of came in later, instead of running down here,"

" You're an idiot if you actually ran. You probably didn't even have to show up today. " She shrugs "We haven't even had any customers,"

I groan "Don't tell Gamzee that, he wanted me to skip,"

We both jump as we hear a slam down the hallway behind us. I can see Meulin come out the swinging doors, and charge right past counter. I'm about to speak, when the doors move again. What I see catches me off guard completely. A man comes put behind Meulin, dressed in a black T-shirt and gray skinny jeans. When I get a glance at his face, I can understand why Nepeta thought he was her brother, he is the splitting image of him. He even has the same striking eyes as Gamzee, except tints of other purple's. His lips are pierced in each corner giving his smile an extra menacing look, sending a small shiver down my spine. He turns towards me suddenly, and looks at me up and down.

Meulin catches his glance and snaps her small fingers to get his attention. She whips her hands so fast that I can barely follow there movements. The man looks back at me and slowly starts moving his hands, as he does I catch glimpses of his forearms. They are both covered in a tattoo in the shape of bones. He drags his hand up to his forehead as if he's reaching for a cap then puts his arms in a cradling motion, looking quizzically at me. Meulin scoffs, sounding surprised " No, seriously, does he _look_ like your son?" The creepy man takes his gaze off me and back to Meulin, moving his hands and fingers crazily fast.

"I'm not going to talk about this now, Kurloz," Meulin rubs at the side of her temples seeming extremely stress out "Just, go, please? We can talk about this another time."

He shrugs. Then flashes her a terrible smile. He points at his chest, then brings his fingers to his lips and juts them out forward, next shove his palm out and drags his hand back into one finger, finally he brings his hand back to his head as if he was tipping his hat. He turns to Nepeta, and puts up his pinky, index and thumb and points to her. Then waves goodbye as he heads towards the door.

"Mom, who was that guy?" Nepeta asks her mother not taking her eyes off the door he just walked out of "He was creepy,"

"He was way beyond creepy," I agree " Seriously, he looked like he belong in a SyFy channel movie,"

Meulin just stands there, not looking at us. She is just biting her thumb and staring on the floor. "Mom, are you okay?"

We walk around the counter over to her, when she notices us finally, she brushes back her hair, reaching for her ear. "I'm sorry, were you two saying something?"

I can see Nepeta looking at me out the corner of my eye, "We wanted to know if you were alright. You seemed upset,"

"I'm fine," She mumbles. Her voice sounds so hollow, and eerily frightening. She suddenly turns to the both of us, grabbing onto my arm and Nepeta's shoulder. "You two, promise me, promise me right now that you won't tell Gamzee what happened today," She looks at the both of us as we nod in agreement. "I do _not_ want him to know that, that man was here,"

"But, why?" Nepeta asks, but her question goes unanswered as Meulin goes back in to the back room.

"That was weird," We walk back over to the counter, with an awkward feeling that this won't be the last time we will see that man.


	13. Rap Battles

A/N: I haven't written a cliffhanger or violent scene in awhile, have I?

"No, no way, Karkat," Gamzee crosses his arms in front of his chest " We watched one of your movies last time. I get to pick,"

" If I remember correctly, Makara, we watched Saw, Dead Silence, It, Chucky one through three, and Puppet Master," It's raining outside, and when it is raining we have a movie day. Movie days we usually take turns picking movies, usually.

"I am not watching Bridesmaids again,"

"I didn't say Bridesmaids, I said Hitch," I grab a stack of my DVD's and pull case from the stack "C'mon, you haven't even _seen_ this one,"

"I've seen the previews," He then grabs his Clown From Space DVD from the coffee table "And they're not as good as this!"

" Rock, paper, scissors? Winner gets to pick what we watch," I smirk, knowing he won't say no.

"Fine, on the count of three. One, two, thre-" He whips out his phone quickly and I see it vibrate in his hand "Hello? Oh, Tavros, what's up?" Gamzee looks over towards me "Are you sure you can't do it by yourself, bro? Okay, I'll be right over,"

"What is it?" I watch curiously as Gamzee goes to grab his sweatshirt from out the closet.

"It's nothing, Tavros needs my help down at the shop," He stops, patting his pockets looking for his keys.

"Great, now I'm going to be trapped here all alone," I slump down on the couch.

" Well, why don't you come with me? You've never been down there before,"

"Are you sure?"

He nods his head in excitement, and goes back to the closet to grab my coat "Yeah, it's fine! You'll love it there!"

I catch my coat, as he heads to the front door "Just don't mind the loud music,"

The cold air brushes us across our faces, as the wind blows and sheets of rain falls down unyielding. It's actually extremely tranquil for a thunderstorm. Out in the distance, I can see a run down building covered in a dark green. Through the fog and splashing water, I can see the sign flashing yellow. _Lord English's Record Shoppe._

"Is that it, Gamzee?" I shout over a thud of nods, and we make a dash to the door. When we walk inside, a bell goes off above our heads.

"Welcome to Lord English's Record-" A man sitting down in a chair, turns around from organizing some CD's and smiles showing his incredibly crooked smile. "Oh, hey, Gamzee who's your friend?" His rust brown eyes shine bright.

"Hey, Tavors," Gamzee tosses his soaking, wet jacket in a chair by the door. "Karkat, Tavros, Tavros, Karkat," He sweeps his arms introducing us both.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" He smiles even wider, I swear if he could go any further, we could probably turn off the lights and use that for light instead. "I've heard a lot about you. It's great to finally see you,"

"It's nice to see you too, Gamzee talks about you a lot," I reach out my hand to shake his, as he comes around the counter, I see he's in a wheelchair.

I guess he notices my glance "I left my legs are in for repairs, so this is the best I can do for now," He chuckles "It could be worse,"

"Tavros and I go way back," Gamzee walks behind his wheelchair "About preschool, right Cousin?" He tussles his hair.

"We're not blood realativies, but we're pretty close to it, I guess you could say,"

"Now, what did you need help with Tav?" Gamzee moves from behind him to the back room

"Uh, Mr. English called, he wanted me to get some new CD's off the back shelf, but I cant reach them." Tavros rolls in his chair in Gamzee's direction "Here I can show you," As they go in the back I find a seat near the counter. Suddenly, there's a crash and a clatter of plastic falling to the ground.

"Well, motherfuck, we cant sell those. They're all scratched now." I look in from the doorway to see the CDs scattered over the floor.

Tavros shrugs,, and rubs the back of his neck "Maybe we could say it was an accident, maybe he wont get as mad."

"Don't worry Tavros, I'll just tell him it was my bad. It's cool,"

They come back out from the back and we all go over to the counter. "So, Karkat, do you rap too?" Tavros asks.

"Rap?" I look at him perplexed.

"You mean, Gamzee hasn't shown you his skills?" Tavros starts cracking up. I look at Gamzee for an explanation but he starts laughing too.

"No, I don't think I've mentioned that I rap. But, Tav got those sick fires too." Gamzee takes a deep breath tk stop his cackles, but it doesn't help much. "Lets show him Tavros, we can knock his socks off with our powers of rap."

"Okay, okag you start, Gamzee,"

Gamzee takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When they open again, he has a spark of passion in his eyes I've rarely seen. "Though it's raining and a pouring outside that door, inside this motherfucker we got a merry four. Me, Tav and Kabro, and a wheelchair. So come mess with us if you dare. We got these sick fires burning this bitch down, and by the time this raps over I'll make you look like a clown." Gamzee points at Tavros signaling for his turn.

"Now, I may not be able to walk, but I can talk the talk," Tavros goes right into it with out missing the imaginary beat "And what Gamzee said is true,even when we're done we won't be through with you. You came to the wrong shop, because these disses won't stop. We keep on ticking like a wind up clock. So watch out, friend. Because this might be your end." Tavros stops and crosses his arms. "Yeah,"

I can't stop laughing, and the only thing I can do is clap. "You two are terrible,"

"Terribly good," Gamzee looks blue in the face from holding back his laughs. "Good job, Tavros. I think that"s our best one yet!"

"Totally," Tavros reaches out to give Gamzee a fist bump and we all crack up even more.

As the excitement dies down, I feel my back pocket buzz from my cell. Apparently, as Tavros and Gamzee were "rapping", my phone was going off. I have a missed call and two texts. One from Kanaya and the other from Sollux. I've deleted his number long ago, but that doesn't mean thatI've forgotten his number completely. Should I look? I ask myself, but I look at Kanaya's first instead.

_Karkat, I Need You To Come To My House ASAP. Something Has Happened._

_"_Shit," I quickly click on Sollux's number.

_Did you think you could just throw me away Kar? I love you, but you've really pissed me off. I just want you home, with__** ME and not Gamzee.**__ And I'll do anything to do that. Anything._

"Karkat!?" I hear Gamzee shout behind me as I sprint out the door.


End file.
